The World vs Wizarding Britain
by FarenenBlitz
Summary: Harry Potter grows up in a chaotic household of the love-nation and on his ninth birthday becomes like his papa, he becomes his capital. But not everyone is happy that Harry now is a Bonnefoy. When he goes to Hogwarts the World decides that he can't go alone. Chaos ensures when Canada, Japan, Germany and Prussia decide to follow him. Take that Voldemort, Dumbledore! OOC-warning!
1. Finding Family

It was a sunny but bitter cold Saturday afternoon which saw France in England with said nation right beside him. Snow lay on the ways and on the roads was an indefinable mud with an unpleasant colour. Inside the café they sat in it was warm and the colours were a stark contrast to the white and brown of the snow and the not any more snow. France had no idea why England decided he wanted to talk to him so he interrupted the silence between them.

"So, England, mind to tell me why I'm here? I was busy. My restaurant doesn't work without me" France drawled and earned an annoyed look.

The blonde Nation with enormous eyebrows looking like caterpillars huffed: "It's definitely not your charm, Frog."

"I'm wounded, England" the Frog called Nation said in mock hurt. France and England might not get along quite well but everything they said was taken in stride.

"I was wondering if you could help me" started England and looked as if he'd eaten a lemon. The blonde bearded man could understand this. The nation across from him was very prideful and it would hurt his ego very much if he had to ask for a favour from his least-liked nation.

"What for?" France asked curious and cocked his head to one side. The just eaten a lemon look got worse. "Spill it already, England. I don't have all day for you."

An exasperated sigh tore from England's lips and he dragged a hand through his blonde hair. "It's America" he finally gave up. "He's doing something stupid but whenever I want to talk to him he gets stubborn. I think when I tell him right now and there that Hamburger were the best food on the whole planet he would disagree just to spite me. I swear he came a little … scratch that … very late in his puberty. To be honest I had the hope that you could talk to him. You and I are known for our mutual dislike for the other. He would never think that you were there for me."

The European mainland nation blinked. He expected many things but definitely not the plea to talk with the former colony of England because he went through a phase of pubertal stubbornness.

"Not that it's any of my concern but what is he doing?" France stroked over his 'three day beard' what more like it were three hairs growing there.

"Something that will hurt his economy."

France silently considered the words and thought over recent events in the world which could hint on what America was doing. Suddenly his eyes grew large.

"He wouldn't!" he gasped.

England's deadpan look said it all. "I see you managed to piece together what I was hinting at."

"I can't recall to ever have met this nation personally but I can tell that he will be pissed if America decides to march in there like he owned it."

The deadpan look only grew. "That's my problem, Francis. It is a long time ago that I raised him but like hell I want him to be hurt."

France was thrown for a loop for a second by the use of his human name before he realised that a waitress was at the neighbour table to clean it. When he caught his bearing he nodded. He may have not so strong ties to his former colonies like England to America but he understood fully what the Englishman was hinting at.

"Why me? Why not ask Ireland through Northern Ireland?"

Arthur looked uncomfortable.

"They don't talk to each other at the moment. And even if they did don't you think America would realise that it was set up by me? He may be a little air headed at times but he isn't stupid. Much to my chagrin."

A small smile played at the lips of the Frenchman and finally he sighed and nodded.

"I'll try and talk to him, Arthur, but I can't promise that it will work. If Alfred really is that smart like you say he is then I doubt I stand a chance."

"Only if he wants to, Francis, only when he wants to. Chances are high that he will underestimate you because you are part of … the Bad Touch Trio" England almost choked the last words out. Seemingly the nickname for the trio consisting of Spain, Prussia and him was a no go in the opinion of the Englishman.

"I'll try" France repeated. "But now I'll be gone. Adieu, England." France swept in a dramatic bow and then left the café they were in.

He decided that he could use the time to look a little around, after all when had France the time to look around in England without the annoying Englishman at his side, always yelling and starting pretty obvious fights? Everyone knew that he was better than the small part of a small island. And definitely less of a pervert ... He thought.

Grudgingly France accepted that London was a nice city. When he thought about it the personification of London wasn't as bad as England either. Children weren't always as the parents were, right? Well, the prove was obviously London.

France thought while walking the street down and came finally to the decision that he would just close the restaurant for today and would fly back to his country (yes, he was lazy, he knew he could just use the damn ferry!) from Little Whining. Maybe taking a little walk beforehand?

Happy with this plan he called for a cab and got in.

~O~

It didn't go exactly according to plan, like France called it later on. But nothing had prepared the nation for seeing what he saw. The boy couldn't be older than five years old. An unexplainable rage coursed through his body and then and there he decided that this boy never ever would see those people again who he called relatives.

At this time he didn't even care that practically he was kidnapping one of England's citizens. France didn't know whom he brought with him in the French country. He didn't care either way.

The boy who would grow up in the French household was no one else than the saviour of England, Harry Potter.

~O~

 **I decided, that this is a good ending for the first chapter but because it's ending so abrupt I will update the next chapter in a few hours, so it will be two chapters in one day!**

 **Adieu, FarenenBlitz**

 **P.S. I will write some words in German, so Prussia and Germany will have their fair share of their own language in there but I will try to not mangle other languages (others than English, which I think you already gathered is not my mother tongue!) so Russia, Italy and everyone else with an own language will talk normal English. It's just, it hurt to read the somewhat no sense making German in other Fanfictions so I will be honest and don't do it to other languages because I don't have an understanding for the finer workings of said language. I speak a little bit Spanish, so keep your hopes up. ^^' And Japanese. ^^''**


	2. Paris

**Disclaimer, because I _always_ forget this stupid thing: I don't own Harry Potter and Hetalia. They belong to their respective owner.**

It was six years later that saw Harry Potter, now better known as the city Paris, and the proud capital of France, with a grimace on his face. Shoulder blade long blonde hair was in a low pony tail and emerald green eyes stared at the letter. Every and all evidence that he was Harry James Potter were erased by simply having blonde hair and a few changes in his facial structure. The only thing staying was the lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead.

With a certain fondness he remembered how that happened:

 _It was Harry's ninth birthday and he sat in the kitchen waiting for his Papa to end the telephone call from a colleague of his._

 _He heard: "I know that I shouldn't raise humans, Prussia. But you haven't seen him. And don't tell me you don't like him. I know that's a total lie."_

 _Silence reigned as Harry understood what Papa had said. He started hyperventilating and panicking that papa would send him away. Unknown to him his magic in him reacted to his panic and searched for a solution of the distress of its master. The raw, untamed, ambient magic of Paris rose up and met the magic of the one who was close to the heart of its nation. It was then and there that Paris gave permission to have a personification of its own. London had a personification, too, and even Moscow bragged through the magic links between the cities that they found someone worthy. The raw magic mixed with the core magic of Harry and finally dominated the magic, only waiting for the words which would start the progress of being more than just dominating magic in a core._

 _'I wish … I wish I could be like Papa, then I wouldn't have to worry about being sent away' Harry thought and in the next moment excruciating pain shot through him. He couldn't remember it but he started screaming and France stormed in the room, worry evident in his eyes. Paris felt sorry for putting him through the pain. The capital only thought that it would be over soon._

 _France meanwhile was yelling in the phone and Prussia was confused._

" _Frankreich!" he finally gave up and yelled. "I don't know what you are blathering about."_

 _France stopped talking and his eyes widened in understanding._

 _Not many knew it but cities always had a little skill to talk with their nations. Right now Paris talked to France and explained what had happened._

" _Ah, Prussia, it seems that my Capital finally got a personification" he said meekly and Prussia at the other end of the line blinked in confusion._

" _You serious?"_

" _No, I'm joking" France said sarcastically._

" _I want to meet him" Prussia said excitedly. Shocked eyes widened in horror. That was the time France decided that he would keep his capital from the other nations as long as he could._

Harry smiled in remembrance before his sight landed on the letter again. The capital sighed. It was half a year ago that Papa and he realised that he was magical. Both weren't really happy that he had to abandon his duties as Paris so he could go to a school. France because he could get used to having less paperwork and Paris because he knew that his paperwork would be a mess when the first year of his schooling was over. And both of them didn't want to be parted.

"Papa!" Harry finally after more than five minutes yelled. A crash followed and then a curse in rapid French. After the repertoire of French curses was used he changed to German. Because Harry had learned German, French and Spanish since he was five and a half years old he spoke the languages fluently and to hear German with that mangled accent of French was quite amusing. Papa said he had at least to learn the languages of his friends so they could communicate with each other without a translator sitting in the middle. Harry decided to learn as many languages as he could so he was quite good in Chinese, Japanese, Korean, Hungarian, Russian (Prussia protested quite loudly at the telephone when papa told him) and others. Harry had a lot of travelling to do before he came in a country where he wouldn't be understood.

"What is it, Paris?" France asked when he entered the sitting room.

Paris held the letter up and the face from France fell.

"Let me guess: It's from the tea drinker island?"

The capital snorted. "It's addressed to Frog" he said and gave the letter to his Papa.

The said person groaned.

"Really, I don't want you to go back to him. We have a good school here, too."

"Then enrol me in Beauxbaton (?), Papa. But _do_ something."

France got up and exited the room. Paris had no idea what he wanted to do but was sure that it wasn't paperwork and not his enrolment.

After ten minutes in silence Papa came back down with a smug expression.

"I told England where he could stuff his school" he said in a happy voice. The eyebrow of Paris started to twitch, normally not a good sign and everybody who knew him would seek shelter but France was oblivious.

"Papa" the word was drawn out and got the attention of the country with the shortest attention span from all. "What exactly have you written to England?"

France gave an uncomfortable small laugh.

"Ahahaha, you see, Paris, I - "

His life was saved by said nation who thundered in the house like it belonged him.

" _ **France!**_ " England bellowed and Paris saw for the first time one of the nations. After nearly two years being a capital and six years living with France.

~O~

 **So, that is the next chapter, like I promised the next chapter on the same day. Next chapter the conversation between Paris, France and England.**

 **Will France survive the ire of his capital and England?**


	3. Confrontations

**Disclaimer: See Chapter Two.^^**

"France, you ..." England was interrupted by another voice, not belonging to France.

"So, Papa, I think it would be _great_ you tell me now, what you've written to him" said voice suggested.

England curiously followed the voices and the spluttering to the sitting room and found France standing in front of a sofa in which a blonde haired, green eyed boy sat who had an uncanny similarity to France. It took the island a moment to realise that he was seeing Paris, the capital. All nations knew that Paris existed but up to date none of them had ever seen hide or hair of him.

"Paris, it's nice to meet you" England shook himself from his reverie and remembered his manners. "I thought I would never get to see you."

Paris smirked and stood up. "England, how nice of you to visit my Papa. He was _just telling_ me what idiocy he wrote in his last letter to you. I hope it wasn't to bad."

England couldn't help himself. A small smile tucked on the corners of his mouth.

"Oh well, if you like to get insulted, it was quite harmless" he said lightly and a thunderous expression came on the face of Paris. He whirled around.

" _Papa!_ " he hissed furiously. "Apologize, _**now!**_ How many times have I told you to never insult your colleagues! You have to _work_ with them!"

The island blinked and then watched on with amusement clearly in his eyes. France instead backed off with an expression on his face which screamed fear.

"I will never know how you got to be a copy of me but with the behaviour of Canada" France finally said only to earn a scowl from Paris and a raised eyebrow from England. What the young capital just did wasn't behaviour of his former charge, now part of his Commonwealth.

"Don't think you can make me forget that you owe our guest an apology, Papa" the blonde said and crossed his arms over his chest.

"He's not our guest!" France said with a dark look.

"Well, he is in our home and it seems as if he isn't going for quite a while. I think that counts as being a guest" Paris countered and looked darkly at France. "I'm going to make a tea. In the meanwhile you can apologize for your _rude_ behaviour, right?"

With this words, Paris left the room, closed the door and the two of them were alone again. Silence descended almost at once.

"Your capital is a spitfire" England finally said in amusement.

France snorted and seemed to think of something.

"I … _apologize_ … for my rude behaviour since you entered … our house and for what I have written in the letter I sent you."

To say England was shocked was an understatement which the British liked that much.

"I accept your apology, France. I think" he mused and earned a scowl.

"Don't even think on saying out loud what you are thinking right now, Papa" the returned Paris said while putting the tablet on the table. He gestured for England to sit down. "Please, have a seat, England. I have quite a tale to tell you. It's better if you sit down for that."

Arthur blinked but took the offered seat.

In the meanwhile a silent conversation took place between France and Paris. When Paris shook his head a strand of hair which covered his scar moved and England was shocked when he looked up.

"France" he said in a low and menacing voice. "Pray tell, why is _Harry Potter_ your capital?" There was no denying it. The scar was prominent on his forehead and even the eyes seemed to be purely Lily.

"Like I said" Paris interrupted. "I have quite a tale to tell you, so why don't you start, Papa?"

France sighed and got a far away look in his eyes.

"It was six years ago" the country at last began. "You pleaded with me to talk to America about the stupid plans of his. When I left you in the café you forced me in I decided to take the time and look around without you destroying my nerves. It was getting late and I decided to fly instead of taking the ferry. I took a cab to Surrey, Little Whining, and found Harry."

France seemed to struggle but continued: "He was in clothes ten sizes to big for him. They were thin, of bad quality and threadbare. But what shocked me most were the bloody cuts on his thighs, the scars on his arms and the burns on his hands."

Paris shifted uncomfortable. England didn't want to believe what he had heard. His own saviour had such bad luck to run into Death Eaters? Dumbledore had told him he was safe in Surrey!

"Which Death Eaters were it?" he asked and stared incredulously at France and Paris when they started laughing.

"It would be great to say it were Death Eaters but I don't think Voldemort would appreciate it when Muggles started to be associated with him. What makes you say it were Death Eaters?" France asked while Paris still occasionally giggled.

"But … what you just told me … "

"That were his relatives, England, not some Death Eaters. I doubt they would have given him clothes at all."

England reeled back in shock.

"Your relatives?" he said to Paris. The city cocked his head a little.

"Ja", he confirmed. "If you want to call them that then yes. I prefer biased idiots over calling them relatives."

"But why?" the island asked in an almost inaudible voice. When later asked he couldn't say he knew how Paris had heard the question.

"Because they are Idioten. They are worse than the witch hunters in medieval times. They fear magic and abhor the idea of having something freakish living with them. At the age of four I had to do all the chores around the house because they had to pull my weigh. I don't know if they got money or not for taking me in. What I know is that if they got money it wasn't spent on me."

"Dumbledore told me that you would be loved and cherished in the family he gave you to" Arthur protested.

The eleven year old boy laughed.

"Well, most definitely not" he grinned. "Even if I didn't have magic and would have been born a squib they would hate me because I'm the son of Lily."

"Sooo, if you don't want to go to Hogwarts I can understand that. But I wouldn't recommend sending you to Beauxbaton or even Durmstrang. When they realise that you will not attend they will be looking for you. And Madame Maxime could not keep quiet if the French Ministry would inquire if they had Harry Potter. Through the European Union not only the Muggle countries are bound together but the wizarding part of the countries, too."

"That's new to me" France said astounded. Harry looked as if he heard it already a million times.

"Papa, maybe that's because you let me handle everything remotely related to magic?" he suggested and France blushed.

"Maybe" he gave in and gave his son the evil eye. "I won't let you near America" he suddenly said and Harry stared at him.

"Well, then it's a good thing that I always wanted to meet Canada" Harry drily said. England learned from this sentence that the comparison to his former ward were a regularity.

"I heard the school in Quebec should be quite good" England helpfully put in. Harry grinned.

"Well, maybe I should write to Quebec if they are willing to let an English student who grew up in France attend."

"Now that that is settled, Frog, now that your capital has reached the age of eleven the world should meet him. You know quite well that we all know you have found your capital and we want to meet him."

France sighed.

"I know" he nodded unhappily. "I will bring him to the next meeting. Maybe we should try to keep it a secret that he's you saviour?"

England nodded. He could understand why France was worried. It would be a catastrophe with some of them. Russia could be a pain in the ass, Hungary was sometimes worse and Belarus was always the worst. Not one country was really good to be around children.

"We have Germany to keep them in line?" he half heartedly suggested.

France snorted.

"Thanks. That makes me feel better."

 **~O~**

 **So, another chapter down. I know you expected a spectacular blow up between France and England but I couldn't imagine Harry just sitting there so that's how it turned out.**

 **Bye, FarenenBlitz**


	4. Look to Britain

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 2. That's the Disclaimer for the whole Fanfiction.**

While England and France tried to come up with a solution to the problem "Introduce Paris to the World" in the island country Dumbledore sat in his office and stared darkly at the offending piece of paper called "The Daily Prophet".

 _ **Boy-who-lived-to-go-missing?**_

 _It was two days ago that an anonymous tip was given to this reporter. The tip said that our saviour, Harry Potter, the-boy-who-lived (for more information see page 10), went missing and even Dumbledore, Supreme Mugwump of the ICW, Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot and Order of Merlin First Class, didn't know where the boy is. Of course this reporter decided to look into this matter. Dumbledore wasn't available for an interview. What this reporter found out was quite shocking._

 _Our saviour, Harry Potter, lived with muggles! Supposedly it were his relatives on his mother's side. The sister of Lily Potter nee Evans (for more information see page 11), Petunia, said in the interview that she would not talk to "freaks". At first I was quite puzzled as to what this should mean until I realized that she was referring to witches and wizards as this. From this you can guess that our boy-wonder hadn't had a nice childhood. I guess he was abused in the household of his relatives!_

 _When asked if Harry Potter was available for interview his aunt said: "No, he isn't. I haven't seen him in six years! Good riddance I say!"_

 _To say I was shocked would be an understatement. Wherever our saviour is I wish him the best! It seems we were trusting the headmaster of Hogwarts way too much for our own good. We failed our saviour! So, I don't think that we will meet our saviour on the first of September like many would have thought._

 _This reporter signs out, Rita Skeeter_

Dumbledore grit his teeth. He knew that Harry Potter was missing. He spent the last years quietly inquiring if anybody has seen the boy. The old wizard was quite sure that Harry would have never left the country. He had to be here somewhere.

Fawkes gave a soft trill and the headmaster relaxed a little. This lasted only for a few minutes until a red letter arrived followed by at least three to four more. Baby blue eyes widened in horror when he realized that it were howlers and that they were meant for him! Him, the saviour of magical Britain in the war against Grindelwald!

Dumbledore decided that tactical retreat was in order and no, absolutely not looking like flight, he left his office and commanded the gargoyle to only open when no howlers were left for him. In silence he made his way to the great hall only to be interrupted by Minerva McGonagall, Head of the House of Gryffindor and Transfiguration Professor. Her normally tight bun was askew and her eyes were blazing in fury. Her from nature given small lips were tightly pressed together. In her hands was 'The Daily Prophet'.

"Albus Dumbledore!" she said in a hiss which reminded him of her animagus form, the house cat.

Deciding that playing dumb would bring him faster to the goal than going straight to the point (Minerva was strange in that aspect) he smiled genially and said: "Minerva McGonagall."

The professor glared at him.

"Where is the boy?" she asked tightly.

"Which boy?"

"Harry Potter, Albus! You said he would grow up in a loving and caring family. The life of this boy isn't a game!"

"Ah, I'm sure we will find him in time, Minerva" he said and earned a scowl. "I'll call the Order member right away and we will start looking for young Harry. You will see, he will be back in no time at all."

"I hope for you. If not I swear you will rue the day you were born, Albus" the cat animagus sniffed disdainful.

Albus' eyes started twinkling. As soon as he called the person he wanted there was no more hiding for Harry. He was known for finding every person, wanting to be found or not. The headmaster started again on his way to the Great Hall. As soon as he entered he was greeted with the sight of a scowling, murderous looking potions master. Mentally he heaved a sigh. To convince one Severus Tobias Snape that everything would be okay was a lot more complicated than working with an irate Minerva.

"Morning, Severus" he greeted the other man false cheerful. For his effort he earned a dark look.

"What were you thinking, Albus? To place him with Petunia and her walrus of a husband? You _know_ that they hate magic above everything else."

"Severus, you don't really believe that woman, do you? I thought better of you. You know as well as every one else that Skeeter would sell her own mother to get a good story."

Severus' look darkened a lot more. It was then that Dumbledore realised his mistake. Snape knew Petunia Dursley and could verify very well what the woman was like even as a child. His worst fear was confirmed when Severus opened his mouth just as Filius Flitwick, Pomona Sprout and Aurora Sinistra entered the room. All of them wore in various degrees murderous expressions on their faces. Dumbledore sweat dropped and prayed to all gods that Severus wouldn't say something which would insinuate that he knew Petunia. The gods seemed to take a vacation.

"I wouldn't believe Skeeter. But she wrote a quote I'm sure is right. After all it's something Petunia said quite often when she wanted Lily gone." The black haired man raised an eyebrow when Albus paled but otherwise made no move to say something.

The gods, Albus decided, didn't only take vacation but had their mobile phones for emergencies left in their hotel rooms and they were on the beach or elsewhere.

"Albus" the rumoured half goblin growled and the headmaster paled even further. Realisation dawned on Severus' face and the normally most honoured man in the castle didn't know if he found it worse that his staff seemed almost as bad the public or that Severus took quite the amusement out of his predicament.

"Filius, fancy seeing you here. I thought that you were still on vacation" he said feebly.

"The Board will gather soon" Filius said without even blinking.

"They seem to have come to the conclusion that it would be quite good to have someone to oversee if you can handle the workload of the Supreme Mugwump, Chief Warlock and Headmaster. Your presence is requested in" Pomona cast a silent _Tempus_ and continued: "Ten minutes. You may want to change."

Aurora and Pomona eyed his bright purple robe with fighting orange snitches in disdain. To his rescue: The snitches were once upon a time golden but the colouring charm woven in the robe started wearing thin.

Dumbledore sighed and left the Great Hall twenty minutes later without having eaten something and mostly without reaching _anything_.

~O~

When the meeting with the Board of Governors ended Dumbledore frowned. He was under supervision. Someone who will be chosen by the board would watch out for everything that Dumbledore did or didn't do. If he failed in the eyes of said person he would get taken away his position as Headmaster. That Dumbledore could simply not allow. Here he was in a position where he had control over the young minds and he could use it to influence them early on on what they should be thinking without anyone getting suspicious because it was his job to teach children. If they ended up agreeing with his point of view it was natural. That he didn't teach other ways to see it was another story entirely.

Tired Albus entered his room and stared at the burns on the desk. The poor owls who had carried the howlers. Finally heaving a sigh he stood up (when did he sit down?!) and went to the Floo.

He contacted every still living Order member and when they gathered he said gravely: "As much as it pains me but the Prophet is right, Harry Potter is missing."

A strangled noise interrupted him and when he looked up he stared in the amber eyes of a certain werewolf and honorary godfather of Harry James Potter. Remus Lupin, one fourth of the Marauders and one of three friends from James Charlus Potter, growled lowly.

"It isn't quite the surprise, isn't it, Dumbledore? After all you _knew_ that Petunia hated her sister because she had magic and the older sister didn't have an ounce of it. Let me take a guess: You counted on having an abused Harry in your school so you could bend him in every way you want. Tough luck that you don't know where he is, isn't it?"

The rant was interrupted by horrible screeching which made the screeching of fingernails against a blackboard seem harmless.

"How dare you talk to Albus this way? He does only what is best for all of us!" Molly Weasley defended him.

"It's quite all right, Molly" Dumbledore sighed. "I know that tempers are running high. That's the reason why you're here. We have to find Harry before the Death Eaters who are still out there find him. He has to be somewhere in England, he can't have left the country."

The members nodded mutely and after some hackling who looked where for the boy they all left his office.

Albus groaned and rubbed his eyes before he got up again and threw some floo powder in the hearth.

"Arthur Kirkland" he said in a firm voice before sticking his head in the flames. After a while a blonde haired, green eyed man with unnatural bushy eyebrows appeared in his sight.

"Dumbledore" he greeted with a voice rivalling the Arctic in his frost.

"Kirkland" he said calmly. "I just had to inquire if you by coincidence know something about the whereabouts of young Harry Potter?"

The man frowned.

"No" he shook his head in the negative. "But I will let you know if I get information."

Dumbledore smiled and thanked the young man.

Now he had just to wait. With Kirkland and the Order on the look out Potter had no chance of getting away unnoticed.

~O~

 **Well, finished... I found it quite difficult to write Dumbledore. By the way he isn't a total ass in this story, at least he isn't planned that way... Buuuuut like always I don't know what the characters are planning and where they will take me.**

 **Byes, FarenenBlitz**


	5. England, Canada and Realization

**Well, the update wasn't quite planned for today but I see it as a christmas present! Merry christmas, guys!**

 **As always: The story is NOT beta'ed and as such there are a lot of grammar mistakes I could have avoided with a beta. (If someone's interested, PM me.)**

 **See Chapter Two for Disclaimer!**

With a tired groan Arthur fell face first on the sofa in his house. His jaw ached, his head deemed it necessary to nearly explode in pain and his tongue felt plain weird in his dry mouth. Even the perfectly prepared Earl Grey from Paris couldn't help him. Hours upon hours he spent trying to calm France down that the nations won't kill Paris. Every time there was nearly a success France remembered the next argument. Over the head of worried France Paris threw him every now and then an apologetic smile and England decided that it was totally worth to hear complaint after complaint if he could see his saviour smile. Not that the island was romantically interested in an eleven year old! It was just that England always kept one eye on him over the time he spent with the Dursley family. Not that that was enough like it seemed. The vibe he got from Harry over those times was always sad and not what a kid his age should feel.

Suddenly the door bell rang. Arthur, lying on the sofa, blinked. He didn't expect guests today. That was the reason he decided to visit Frog personally and not write a letter back. That was the best that could have happened. Even though Arthur never would say it out loud he was worried that he couldn't find his saviour any more when he looked for him the next time after Francis' visit. Now that he knew that Paris was Harry Potter that explained quite a lot.

With a loud _thud_ England hit the floor and he groaned again, this time in pain. His head was jostled and sent a lance of pain through his body. He just wanted to stand up, he thought pitifully.

Suddenly a pair of hands helped him stand up and guided him again to his sofa. Confused Arthur blinked and looked up... and up... and saw his former ward, Canada.

Soft violet eyes looked down on him even though the glasses sat dangerously low on the tip of his nose. The oversized Canada-Hoodie seemed to dwarf him even though he was taller than Arthur ever could have hoped to get.

As he went to speak the soft voice of Matthew interrupted the try: "Don't speak. I'm going to get you something to drink and a headache reliever. After that you may tell me why I got a letter from Paris asking permission to enter my magical school in Quebec."

It didn't sound like a question, more like a demand. Arthur sat down and waited for Canada to return. Not three minutes later his former ward gave him a glass of water and the headache reliever.

When his shoulders relaxed Canada leaned back and stared at him.

"I know you were at Francis' today. What have you found out that gave you the idea to teach Paris in Quebec and not in his city?"

"What makes you even think it was my idea?" England tried to turn the tables. The key word was _tried_.

"You're the only one between former students at the school who knows that there even _is_ school in Quebec. I deduced that you were the one to tell a _capital_ that there is a French speaking school in my country."

Arthur winced when he heard it like that.

"Yes, well, the French speaking part is uninteresting to Paris. He's fluent in quite a few languages, unlike his father." The island seemed to think for a few seconds and then continued: "Did you know that you will get to meet Paris at the next World Meeting?" Again it was a try to change the topic.

"How utterly nice. If he's anything like other capitals _and_ most of the nations, he will not see me. But what gave you the idea to teach Paris magic in Quebec and not in his home land?"

"I doubt that Paris will oversee you" England said drily and earned a raised eyebrow in answer. "France seems to remember you only as child and seems it necessary to point out similarities between the two of you. The ones I heard weren't even real but Paris said that he would look forward to meeting you."

"The capital of a member of the Bad Touch Trio is looking forward to meeting me? And you changed the topic again, Arthur" Canada said and used even England's human name to point out his displeasure.

"Well, better than nothing" Arthur said and tried a smile which froze when he saw the look on the face of his former ward. "If I tell you I don't want to talk about it?" he ventured carefully and earned an annoyed look. He, a former, slowly crumbling Empire, would have never thought that he would cave in to the wishes of his former colony. But here he was sighing and giving in.

"We found out that Paris is" he struggled. Should he say Harry Potter or should he outright admit that he was his saviour? "… Harry Potter" he finally decided. What he didn't take into account was that Canada was the one to care for him in the time of the war caused by Voldemort and had heard the name of his saviour quite often, when England started to recover.

The cup half on the way to Matthew's mouth stopped there and he stared incredulous.

"How did the boy come to France?" he asked and earned a snort as answer.

"As much as it hurts me to admit it, it was good that Paris was found by him. The 'loving and caring family' part of Dumbledore's speeches was a lie."

Canada closed his eyes, knowing what England was implying. Children under the nations were nowadays a rarity and as such were cherished. Sure, there were those younger than others but mostly there were no children any more. It was all a fluctuation between likes and dislikes between countries now.

"And you think, Dumbledore knew this. So you want your saviour out of harms way and because he always wanted to meet me you thought it a good idea to send him to Quebec."

England nodded slowly. "That was my thought process" he agreed. "France told me that even after six years Paris still has episodes in which he falls back into the behaviour he learned at the house of them."

Canada's eyes flashed and England knew he had had a good reason to let the name 'Dursley's' out of the game. Matthew was tall but didn't really look like a nation who could defend himself. That's the reason many underestimated him. He didn't have a big influence in politics, didn't have the necessary resources to be a global player and was mostly ignored by everyone. But once upon a time Canada kicked ass. And if he wanted to, he could kick ass this days, too. If Canada thought that the former family of Paris deserved punishment nobody could stop him. And to call the Axis Powers to help to rescue the undeserving citizens of him he found plain stupid.

"What was the name of this family again?" Matthew let slip in the middle of conversation and England, being in his thoughts miles away, answered: "The Dursley's. Last I heard they live somewhere in Little Whining."

Shortly after Canada excused himself with the words that he had a few letters to write.

 **~O~**

Just as England settled down again to think things over his floo chimed. A familiar face popped out of the flames. The beard was so long it was cut of in the projection in the flames and the twinkle was even visible through the fire.

Arthur grit his teeth and knelt in front of his hearth.

"Dumbledore" he greeted in a voice which could rival the Arctic. He really had better things to do than speaking with this ass.

"Kirkland" he greeted back. "I just had to inquire if you by coincidence know something about the whereabouts of young Harry Potter?"

The man frowned.

"No" he shook his head in the negative. "But I will let you know if I get information." As if, England snorted in his head. He knew that it had been only a question of time that Dumbledore asked for his help. It wasn't as if anyone knew that he was the country they lived in, but the rumours had it that it was inevitable to be found when Arthur Kirkland tried to find you.

The man on the other end of the flames smiled and thanked him. He earned a cool look before he interrupted the connection.

Tired rubbed England his eyes and fished his mobile phone out of his pocket and dialled the phone number of France.

"France here" the cheery if somewhat dreamy voice of the country answered.

"France, Dumbledore called. They are looking for Paris."

Silence met his words.

"France?"

"Nothing. I just... I don't want to have my son in this school under his thumb... To think that many parents pay on the birthday of their children the enrolment for them..."

Silence fell again, only to be interrupted at both sides at the same time when England and France thought about what France just had said.

"Bloody hell, no!" Arthur swore, while France cried out in shock.

"I will not let him go there alone! If … If I have to ask the other countries for help, then I will do it but Paris will _not_ go alone!" France swallowed his pride. For Paris he would do _anything_.

"I totally support you" England agreed while thinking who he could send with the young capital so he was guarded.

How could England forget like that, that many parents in the time of war paid the enrolment at the birth of the child? How could he forget that Lily and James did just this because they fought at the front lines against Voldemort? How could he forget that Harry would never get letters from other schools because the school seal was put upon him after the ten month mark of his birth? The school seal worked just like that: when the person, in this case Harry, first paid his enrolment, owls from other schools couldn't find him because something in his magic projected that he belonged to a school. So, even if Canada went to talk to his school in Quebec the acceptance letter would never reach the capital.

"The next World Meeting is soon. It's in Germany, isn't it?" England asked and got an affirmative.

"Well, I see you and Paris then. In the meanwhile I try to plan a little."

"Ja, mach das" France agreed.

 **~O~**

 **Translation: Ja, mach das. (German) → Yes, do that.**

 **Well, another chapter down. Next chapter: The World Meeting and which nations will go to Hogwarts and wreck havoc.**

 **Byes, FarenenBlitz**


	6. The World Meeting

**Happy new year, everyone! At the end of the chapter I have a question for you. I'd really very much like it if you take your time to answer it!**

Paris stared at the nations gathered in halls. His emerald green eyes took the groups in and he sighed, almost at the same time with his Papa. When he looked to France he saw that they did it for different reasons. While Paris hated to be the centre of attention, even the upbringing from France couldn't cure him from that, France had seen the other two members of the Bad Touch Trio. Prussia bounced to him and stopped dead in his tracks when he saw a blond, green eyed boy behind France. The way both interacted without even looking at each other clued him in that he saw Paris beside his friend.

Spain, following the energetic ex-nation slowly, blinked at the sight, but grinned friendly and greeted France and his capital: "Hola Franica y París!"

France greeted his friend and blinked when Paris chimed in without any accent: "Hola, Espana!"

Well, that was unexpected. Paris wasn't shy but certainly not an outgoing personality. That Spain got a reaction beyond a simple nod was … France interrupted his thought. He sounded like a broken cassette recorder if he finished that.

"Hey, hey, hey Frankreich! Und du bist Paris? Nice to meet you!" Prussia said and earned a deadpan look from Paris.

"Nein, I'm the Galapagosinseln! Of course I'm Paris!" the capital rolled his eyes.

Prussia blinked, then he started laughing. "Kesesesesesese!"

"Good day to you, too, Prussia" France said amused while ruffling the hair of his capital.

"The meeting will begin in a few minutes. Please take your seats!" a new voice boomed and made Paris jump a bit. Even though he lived with France since six years he sometimes had times where he was jumpy around people reminding him of his uncle. In the doors to the big hall stood a muscular, blonde man with baby blue eyes. He looked like he didn't know the meaning of laughing. Paris thought about it a bit and came to the conclusion that he never would have guessed that Germany was the little brother of Prussia if Papa hadn't told him about it. There was nothing that showed even a bit of familial connection between the two. While Germany had muscles, Prussia was lithe. Where the hair of Germany was a typical blonde and his eyes the imagined blue everyone had in his head when imagining a German, Prussia presented proudly his Albino traits, the white hair and the red eyes. Even the uniforms both men were wearing couldn't be any more different. Germany's uniform was a boring green and he wore black boots, at his hands were black leather gloves. Prussia presented a blue uniform, reminding him a little of the uniform France wore in the Napoleonic era, with bright red cuffs and a red collar. A black cross was on the white, puffy thing Paris couldn't name for the death of him. The most fascinating thing on the whole uniform may be the triangular hat sitting in the white hair. It had a gigantic white feather on it and in the middle on the front it had a dark red rose sitting. Most shocking was the bright yellow chick sitting on top of it. Paris knew he stared but he couldn't help himself. Papa had told him a lot so he could sort the nations without a problem when he saw them but he wasn't prepared to see a _chick_ of all things on top of the formerly feared ex-nation. Prussia seemed more amused than taken aback so Paris didn't feel _that_ bad, even though he felt the scolding looks his Papa sent him burning his back.

"It's nice to see you again, Paris" a voice with a British accent said suddenly and Paris was pulled out of his observation.

"The same to you, England" Paris said in his soft voice he used when unsure about how to proceed.

Prussia blinked and even Spain looked curious. France relaxed a little bit. When Spain was curious the chances that he pulled the Conquistador were slim. Now, how to explain how England got to know Paris before his first official outing?

A snort pulled the nation from his musings and he came eye to … air? He looked down and came eye to eye with his son. A silent conversation took place. Finally France gave up, but his look stated clearly that _he_ wouldn't be the one to tell them.

It came as a shock when Paris turned to England and asked in a voice better understandable than the one he had used before: "You wanted to keep … _it_ a secret, didn't you?"

This time it was the grumpy Englishman who snorted: "It would be oh so nice, but there isn't a chance that we can keep it quiet and ask at the same time for help."

Paris laughed softly. "Ah, yes, that ruined everything" he admitted softly. "Let me take care of that when I'm introduced."

England paused a little in his step but continued on, while nodding. "I trust you, Paris, to not ruin it. Not like a certain someone." A scathing look was sent at his Papa.

Amusement bubbled in him and his rose coloured lips twitched into a grin.

"You do good in trusting me" the capital finally said and earned a scathing look in his back from his nation. "Oh, Papa, don't look like that! You know that you ruin everything you touch when it's not related to cooking and the tiny thing called love!"

France grabbed his clothes where his heart sat and said in a mock hurt voice: "Paris, you wound me! How can you say something like that to your beloved father? I did everything in my power to rise you as a respectable young gentleman but I seem to have utterly failed."

Five different snorts could be heard and when the capital looked up … and up … and up … and up he met violet eyes behind square glasses. Papa and his friends looked confused while England seemed to think for a second.

Paris used that time to greet the person who joined the group on their way in the hall: "Canada," he nodded.

France, Prussia, Spain and even England looked confused and asked at the same time: "Who?"

The boy ignored the question and the lips of the man twitched: "England was right. You _are_ able to see me. Nice to meet you, Paris."

Paris smiled a little bit: "I'm way too curious about you to not be able to see you. Papa compares me often to you and I'm curious if he just decided to use you as worthy of comparison because he can't remember you ninety-nine percent of the time."

The soft laugh seemed to be heard by the others as well. It was a relaxing sound, it comforted him in a way even the hugs from Papa couldn't. It was then and there that Paris decided to make Canada visible for a lot more people and not only America when he needed someone to tell his worries to.

~O~

Germany had the uncanny ability to bring the nations to behave for at least half an hour, Paris had to give him the credit. The meeting was pure chaos, even with Germany's ability.

After the tenth time calling them to order he finally gave up and yelled: "Will you already shut up? I tried to introduce our latest member for the last twenty minutes!"

Paris felt laughter bubble up in him. He quickly squashed the feeling and instead watched as Papa and England untangled themselves after trying to strangle the other. But that proved to be the wrong course of action because that was so funny to watch that he broke down into a fit of laughter. He nearly hit his head at the desk in front of him when he doubled over that he didn't even realise that his laughter had attracted the attention of everyone in the room and for the first time since entering the room every nation was silent.

When Paris calmed down he blushed slightly but made no move to apologize.

Germany sighed. The sudden silence let him realise that he had a murder headache. "As you can see, France finally decided to introduce his capital, Paris, to us, the rest of the world. Paris, maybe a few words about yourself?"

A few mutters followed this statement. Utter silence followed when Paris stood up and smiled.

"Hello, my name is, as you all just heard, Paris. I'm the capital of France. When you have problems with the French magical community you are welcome to come to me because Papa has no idea what to do with magic. For the next seven years I'll be going to Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry because I'm a wizard. I'm not going to Beauxbaton because I'm a born British citizen and as such my parents enrolled me in Hogwarts since my birth. Papa took me in six years ago because I was abused in the household I was taken to when my parents died in the fight against a Dark Wizard."

Paris paused and took a shaky breath, closing his eyes a few seconds. In this time every country had a murderous expression on their faces. Even Russia, who was not exactly known for his friendliness, seemed to be beyond angry because of this tale.

"Before I became Paris I was known as Harry Potter, the-boy-who-lived, the defeater of Voldemort, the saviour of the wizarding world. What nobody knows is that I'm also through that the saviour of England and Scotland, through default the entire world, at least of Papa and Germany. Maybe even Italy."

Germany, France and Italy paled when looked at with this emerald green eyes. France didn't understand what his son was planning to achieve with this but England hid his smile behind his tea cup and Canada openly grinned because nobody even seemed to know he was there. He bullied the countries into believing they owed him the help because he saved their asses.

"We chose this meeting to finally introduce me because I'm finally ready to present me as the proud capital I should be and because, dear world, Papa and I, mostly I, need your help."

Murmurs rose and the volume rose with it until Germany yelled again. The silence followed again. Every pair of eyes turned to the small capital again but he held himself strong.

"England, Papa and I have the feeling that the headmaster of Hogwarts has something sinister planned for me," Paris continued, "and because neither England nor Papa can spare the time to come with me to the school for seven years to watch over me until I can defend myself against anything planned for me, we decided to ask you if someone would be interested to visit the most prestigious school for witchcraft and wizardry in England -"

"The world!" England indignantly interrupted.

"In England," Paris repeated "with me. If you are interested please talk with Papa and England for more information because I don't know more than you. Thank you for listening to me." Paris bowed swiftly before sitting down again and sighing.

"Well done" England muttered as soon as he was sure Paris could hear him. The capital gave a weak smile and sighed again.

"I hate all the attention. Tell me it won't be so bad in Hogwarts" he pleaded almost desperately.

England sighed and shook his head. The capital really was nothing like France.

"It will get worse" he gave the information up and earned a look of pure horror. "They practically worship you as a god."

Paris groaned.

Quiet murmurs rang through the hall and for the first time Germany didn't interrupt. In fact he stood up and announced the break.

"In the break you have the time to talk to France and England and think about everything you might hear there and as soon as this meeting continues you can tell us to what conclusion you may have come."

~O~

After the break England and France were giddy and announced it to the world (pun not intended) by nearly chopping of their heads.

Paris, after saving England for the fifth time and hindering him for the seventh on harming his father, sent a desperate look to Germany who nodded and stood up.

"So, after the break you may have come to the conclusion if you want to lend a hand in helping to keep young Paris save."

As soon as Germany started speaking France and England (both were leaning over Paris' seat) straightened themselves and Paris let their hands go which he held in the hope to stop the harm of the others. The situation of the capital got only worse through the amused looks he received from Canada. An annoyed look later and Canada dissolved into a laughing mess. When he sobered he earned a look that sent him shrinking back. It promised a slow and painful death in the darkest corner of the world, with the worlds finest torture before even thinking of death. He never would have thought that an eleven year old boy could have perfected that look already.

Japan seemed to think about it for a second before saying: "I will help Paris in Hogwarts," he turned to Paris "please take care of me."

Paris nodded his thanks.

Not to be outdone Prussia jumped up and said: "The awesome me will go with you. See it as a favour because you are the son of my friend."

Germany sighed: "I'll go with you, too, to keep Prussia in check. Someone else can do my work, too."

He dissolved into mumbling but everyone could think of what he was telling them without being too loud.

"If Germany goes, I'll go, too!" Northern Italy decided and earned incredulous looks which he with practice ignored.

Canada sighed and decided that he had to go. He liked every country which decided to go with the young capital but none of them were capable of keeping track of what was happening in their _own_ country. How were they supposed to keep track of the capital?

"I'll go, too!" he said at the same time with someone surprising. China had stood up, his panda clinging to his back, and had a fiery passion in his eyes.

Nobody seemed to have seen the decision of Canada and he was convinced that he later had to wait for a moment where he was visible to Germany to tell him but the capital surprised him again.

"Germany, you forgot to write Canada down."

Germany blinked and wrote Canada down, too, while thinking: _Who?_

The forgotten country smiled at the capital in gratitude. But he was interrupted by America asking: "Who?"

Paris got a stormy expression on his face.

"The guy you are sitting next to. Your brother, if it rings any bells. Blonde hair, violet eyes, glasses? Often mistaken for you? He once burned down your pink White House? The fucking person you're related to and _always_ forget?"

America blushed while a few eyes shifted to Canada who stared at him surprised. When he was seen a few blinked and stared then at America again.

"I can understand that most of you don't remember him, he hasn't that much influence but America, I don't understand you!"

With this words the capital got to his feet, thanked the countries going with him again and slammed the doors open, leaving a confused world behind.

"Oh well, I wanted to tell you that I'm going with the young capital" Russia stated before turning to Canada: "Why do we always forget you?"

The nation blinked, then: "I think it's because I don't have that much influence in the world. I may be a nation but I don't do anything nation-worthy. And because most of your citizens forget that there even is a country named Canada."

"Well," France drawled and earned the attention of everyone, "if Paris is on a crusade you can be one hundred percent sure that in one year Canada will have a lot more attention. And believe me, when I tell you that Paris wanted to strangle America before, now he has an own corner in Paris' imagined torture chamber."

America paled. Even though he didn't know it at that time but he had seen the look Canada had earned while Paris was restraining France and England. It promised so much pain...

~O~

 **Thanks for reading! Yeah, as you may have realised, China wanted to be in the fun, too, so he just tacked along, even though he wasn't planned.**

 **By the way, I'm looking for a Beta for this story. If anyone's interested in keeping my grammar errors to a minimum please tell me!**

 **By the way: How many of you would hate me, if I decided to make it later on a yaoi fiction? Not that I have decided but if it's not slash, then it probably will be an asexual Harry.**

 **Byes, FarenenBlitz**

 **Nein (German) → No**

 **Galapagosinseln (German) → Galapagos Islands**

 **Und du bist Paris? (German) → And you're Paris?**

 **Hola Francia y París! (Spanish) → Hello, France and Paris!**

 **Hola, Espana! (Spanish) → Hello, Spain!**

 **Frankreich (German) → France**


	7. The letters arrive

Paris stared in disdain at the letter. Even though he would never receive a letter from Beauxbaton he knew that their god-damn acceptance letter was way more informative than that!

Had he not known about magic beforehand he would just stare at the letter and ask himself who was so crazy as to assume that this... thing would cause a positive reaction. He would have to talk about that with England, Paris resolved. Suddenly the door burst open and connected to the wall with a bang. Paris barely lifted his head as he gave a friendly greeting, as he was taught by Papa, "Hello, Prussia."

The albino stared at the young capital in shock. "How do you know it's me?"

The boy stared at him for a second then grinned, "I deduced. Du warst der einzige, der mir in den Sinn kam, der das Haus so betreten würde."

Prussia got embarrassed. It was the first time in quite a while that he was scolded for his typical way of entering a building.

"Don't. I think you're here because of this ... letter" he spat while staring at the parchment as if it offended him.

"So you don't like it, too."Das ist Blödsinn" Paris sniffed and handed over a letter from Beauxbaton and the booklet that accompanied it. After an outcry because so many Muggleborns didn't attend the school, Paris decided to take matters into his own hands and wrote the letter himself and told the school to send the booklet along with it. It took him a lot of time to write the letter as well as the small book with a maximum of fifty sides to explain the wizarding world easy enough so that muggles and their children could understand what they had to expect from the new world they'd be entering. It contained things like the normal greetings in the wizarding world, as well as a crash course of behaviour with the goblins, tips and tricks how to get the shopping done quickly and where to find the shopping district, information on other schools, like Hogwarts and Durmstrang, even though the last school would never accept the ones who read the book and things like that. "Lies das. It has more information on what you need to know, could you please take it to your brother on your way out? The letter from Hogwarts doesn't tell you anything besides being accepted to the school. How utterly nice."

Paris sneered at the parchment again and looked at Prussia who smiled as he took the booklet and the letter from Beauxbaton.

"So, you're the one responsible for the magical sector of France" Prussia asked as a conversation starter.

Paris nodded in understanding and answered as they made their way to the living room, "Ah, yes. After all I am a wizard, so I'm more in touch with the wizarding world. Papa didn't think about it that way, but more like 'less paperwork'. It makes sense, so I don't fight against it."

There was a short, awkward pause in their conversation. Prussia had no idea, what he could talk about with the capital, as he didn't know him and just blurting out questions was a big no-no in his mind, and Paris fluffed the pillows on the couch while thinking over what he could do to relax the atmosphere a bit. Finally he decided.

"Can I get you something to drink, Prussia?"

The ex-nation was startled at the polite question. France was never that polite.

"Ah, if you have some bier here, I would take one," he answered and earned a disapproving look from the capital.

Paris looked at the clock and decided that it was too early to drink beer, even for a nation. As such he didn't move but glared the ex-nation down. Prussia gave up and sighed.

"Fine. A water with gas, please?" he half asked, half stated. Paris vanished and came back with two glasses. Well, one glass and one cup of tea, if the smell was anything to go by.

"Here you go" Paris handed over the glass.

"Thank you" was the instant reply. Prussia's eyes widened. When was the last time he really thanked anybody? And why was he so bloody friendly to the capital? It's not like he had something against him, it was just that he didn't know him and it wasn't like the awesome Prussia to be polite to anyone.

Paris smiled into his cup but Prussia saw it in his eyes.

"What is it?" he asked curiously and earned a bigger smile in return. Before he could answer the door opened again and in walked China, followed by Russia. Prussia stiffened and edged toward the door but Paris' soothing arm held him back from running out the door. He didn't like the calm of the capital one bit. Russia was dangerous and his aura said the same thing, so why in the three names of Devil was he so calm?

"You got your waste of parchment, too?" Paris asked and earned a light slap over the head from Prussia. Paris stiffened but relaxed right after. Prussia used that to ignore the presence of Russia in the same room as him.

"You have to ask the right question. And 'waste of parchment' doesn't exactly describe what you're meaning," he scolded when Paris glared up at him.

"Fine. I mean this thing over there lying on the table which calls itself an acceptance letter to a prestigious school in England, which didn't deem it necessary to even talk about what exactly you were accepted into."

It was the surprising high voice of China who answered in the affirmative, after nearly doubling over laughing.

"That's not funny, China" Paris said disdainfully. "That's an affront against any normal and good acceptance letter. Tell me: Would you write back if you weren't aware that Hogwarts is for real?"

The oldest nation in the room looked thoughtful for a few moments but then shook his head. "No, I would not have because I would think it a joke."

At that moment Germany, Northern Italy and Canada entered the room and were immediately greeted. Even Canada.

Paris raised an eyebrow and the mostly ignored country grinned at him.

"You made quite the impression when you talked to my brother. I don't think they will forget me that fast. Or ever again."

Paris only answer was a sharp nod, then: "Can I bring you something to drink? And no, Germany, I won't bring you beer."

Germany turned to Prussia and saw the glass with water in his hand. "Then a water, please."

Paris nodded once and turned to Russia, China, North Italy and Canada.

Russia started to open his mouth and Paris sighed before he even said something, "We don't have any vodka, Russia. And even if we had, I wouldn't bring it to you."

Prussia, who still was held by Paris, stiffened again and cold sweat started to form on his eyebrow. But Russia surprised even his want to be friend China by simply smiling an honest smile and answering, "I heard at the last meeting that you make excellent tea. I would like to test that."

Paris cocked his head, "Where did you hear that?"

"I told him," the newly arrived England said. "It's always good to know that Russia still favours vodka but has a good taste for tea."

"I take it that you want tea, too, then? And hello to you, England."

The man nodded and Canada, Italy and China decided to go with tea, too. Japan who had just entered the house went with the tea group, too.

~O~

When France entered his living room after 'work' he was quite surprised to see all the nations who wanted to enter Hogwarts with Paris sitting there and talking freely with each other. The whole thing wouldn't have been that surreal if the nations would shout at each other or try to kill the other, but they were friendly with each other. In the middle of the group, Paris sat talking with Prussia and Japan about something he didn't even bother listening in to. Probably pranking stuff and how to go undetected. The nation heaved a silent sigh and entered the room completely.

Paris was the first to greet him without even turning around. "Hello, Papa. I hope you were working productively."

"Wie _machst_ du das?" Prussia interrupted France's answer and he blushed crimson in response. Francis hoped, that his son would not know, that he had blushed through this strange ability he had. This would answer Paris' question in a way that Paris would like to skin him alive.

"My magic," Paris said and shrugged at the looks he got. "When I still lived in England it was important for me to know if someone else was in the room. I think my magic reacted to that and made me able to _see_ the others in the room. Before you ask, Russia, yes, I know that you're standing in my back. By the looks of it you wanted to sneak to Prussia to do … _something_. I'm sorry to have interrupted your attempt."

Everybody's eyes turned to Russia who really stood behind Paris and had his eyes intently on Prussia who paled under the look he got. Again it were Paris' arms which had sneaked around his waist that kept him where he was. He shook slightly but had seen first hand that Paris knew how to handle the violent nation. That didn't mean he didn't trust his own instincts and those screamed at him to leave the room and hide somewhere where Russia wouldn't see him. Without a conscious thought, the ex-nation leaned into the not-meant-to-be, but none the less hug - and tried to ignore the nearness of his least favourite nation. France's eyebrows rose at that but he chose to talk about that later with his son first before confronting his friend.

"Well," France coughed politely in a try to turn the attention on something else. "What are you all doing here?"

"Papa, before you ask questions it would only be polite if you _greet_ them first," Paris scolded him.

France sighed but complied, "Hello, everyone. Now, what are you doing here?"

His capital groaned but couldn't say anything against it because he did greet them.

"Our acceptance letters arrived," China answered. "We were here to get our questions answered. By the way, England, that is in no way an acceptance letter!"

England stared at China uncomprehendingly and he understood only when he got a letter shoved into his face and he read what there stood.

"I have to agree with you. And then they wonder why so many Muggleborns don't react to the letter... Anyway, I have to de-age you all and when would it be all right with you to go shopping for the supplies?"

It was Russia who said, "It would be good to do it now, da? At least the de-ageing. We could get used to the body for a week before we go shopping, and the next day we travel to Hogwarts, da?"

The other nations agreed. It was a good plan and they could stay for the one night in London before they had to take the train.

"I'll see you all in a week in London, then. Where do I have to go, England?" Paris asked the island.

"Charing Cross Road," the island-nation answered while standing up. "Thank you for the excellent tea and splendid conversation. We'll see each other next week at 1 p.m. in front of the _Leaky Cauldron_."

"Until then," Paris waved the nations goodbye and came back into the living room. "I don't think Prussia was flirting with me, Papa," he dead panned before France could even open his mouth. "And to be honest it was my idea in the first place to keep him calm, so you can't fault your friend."

France sighed, wondering when his son got so good in reading him, before he nodded and left the room.

~O~

 **Du warst der einzige, der mir in den Sinn kam, der das Haus so betreten würde. (German) → You were the only one I could think off, who would enter the house in this manner.**

 **Das ist Blödsinn (German) → That's drivel**

 **Lies das. (German) → Read that.**

 **Bier (German) → beer**

 **Wie** _ **machst**_ **du das? (German) → How do you** _ **do**_ **that?**

 **By the way, I have a poll on my profile which contains the same question I asked the last chapter. I think, a poll is more obvious than reading every review, right? Please, answer it, if you like the story! I'd hate to lose readers because of it!**

 **Thanks to F4ncyFr3y for Beta'ing this chapter. Most mistakes you'll find are still from me, because I changed whole sentences. ;D**


	8. That hurts!

Japan entered the house of England cautiously. England may be a nation, too, but that didn't mean that Japan was the only one who had traps and weapons all around the house in case he was attacked. The off-white walls gave the house a lived in feeling and the decorations around on tables, walls and sills were nice, too.

"We have to go to the basement" England said in that moment, "Russia can show you the way. I have to gather a few things beforehand."

The only other island in the group blinked surprised. What did Russia have to do with the basement of England's house? And why did England do magic in the basement anyway? Why not in the attic or some less creepy place?

Italy seemed to think the same because he asked, "Ve~ Why do we have to go to the basement?"

The man with the bushy eyebrows stopped with his back turned to the group. Even though Japan couldn't see England's face, he was pretty sure England looked thoughtful.

"Most of the things I do with magic are illegal in my country. If you ask me it's pretty stupid but I don't have the sway in the magical world like I have in the muggle one. You will learn of it in Hogwarts. If the teachers are still good." England sighed and ran his fingers through his hair in displeasure, "Last I heard the standards have dropped a lot. I would like to change that but my influence is nearly non existent there. When Paris can convince the Goblins of Gringotts to emancipate him then he can take up the title of Lord Potter. With his sway on the Board of Governors of Hogwarts and in the Wizengamot we can change a lot."

"So, let me get this straight: You think your school was good, once upon a time, but now it's mediocre at the best, aru?" China asked for clarification. He got it in the form of a sigh.

"Yes," England nodded. "I went to Hogwarts after it was just built. When I went they taught Healing, Dark Arts, Summoning and Fencing, as well as what they teach nowadays. They thought, that one couldn't defend oneself against something one didn't know. And the Dark Arts weren't really called the Dark Arts at that time. That happened over two hundred years after the school was built, the rumours started that Salazar Slytherin was the first Dark Lord in my history."

"Was he?" Prussia asked curiously. The others could see that it wasn't meant as degrading as it sounded and everybody was surprised because normally Prussia would not hesitate to annoy other countries, no matter who they were. Hell, Prussia annoyed even his own brother when he was bored!

England snorted. "No," he answered flatly. "Before Grindelwald I didn't have to worry about that many Dark Lords. I think I had twelve Dark Lords over the course of one thousand years."

"Ve~, Norway had more," Italy mused and earned again an incredulous look, this time from England alone.

"Well," he coughed. "I think we should begin soon. Do your bosses even know, that you won't be available for the next nine months? If not, it would be recommended to tell them today or tomorrow."

Japan nodded and turned to Russia who seemed calmer after talking to Paris when France wasn't around. "Lead the way while England gathers what he needs."

Russia got in front of the group and they entered a gigantic basement, a summoning circle was on the ground and a few wooden shelves stood at the walls. The room was mostly dark and a few lonely torches tried their best to light the whole room. There was no table in sight and even chairs seemed to be absent from the room. To be honest, the room was just creepy because it was so empty and dark. Japan mused that the stone walls and the cold stone floor would be a great décor if England ever should decide to make a flat out of his basement. Maybe he could even rent the house above and live down here.

"I think that it is very cliché" Germany mused out loud and sent Italy into a fit because everybody had forgotten that he even was there because he didn't asked any questions when they were up with England or on the way to the basement.

"Ve~, Germany, don't scare me like that!" Italy whined. Like always, when startled or shocked or attacked or in fear of an attack or... Japan interrupted his thoughts and almost snorted if it weren't for the fact that he almost never showed much emotion. He continued his thought without trying to specify again, Italy held a giant white flag in his hand. Like every time Japan witnessed it, he wondered, where Italy hid that thing.

England chose that moment to enter the room. He risked one glance at Italy, saw the flag, shook his head and turned around.

"Please step into the circle and make sure to keep the lines intact. If you don't, I'm sure you won't like the consequences. I can't promise that the ritual will not be painful."

Japan stopped in his tracks and stared at the other nation who just shrugged. After heaving an almost unnoticeable sigh, Japan stepped into the circle drawn on the ground. The country was the last one to enter before England started a chant.

~O~

When the nation woke up again he had to accept that England at least had not lied. It wasn't not only painful, it was unbearable. Which was the reason why Japan was lying in a bed and had to wake up and not just leave the circle in the basement. The room he was in had light green walls, the wooden floor was a dark brown and the sheets of the bed were light brown with swirling green patterns. Opposite the bed was the door. Left of it stood a desk with a wooden chair in front of it. On the right side of the door was a wardrobe. Next to the bed was a small night stand, behind it was a small window and that was everything Japan could see.

The door opened and he looked up from the sheets, only to see an auburn haired head and nothing else. The dark eyes of Italy mustered him and then a smile spread over his face.

"Ve~, Japan, you were such a cute kid!"

Only after the Italian finished speaking, Japan remembered the reason for the painful ritual and he looked down on himself: He wasn't the tallest here, all the European countries were at least a few centimetres taller than him, yes, even Italy managed that. Now, Japan mused, he would reach the hips of England when he stood. His torso was a lot longer than his legs, so he would have to get used to having a lot shorter legs to move around. He thought that it would be funny to see his first tries to move in this new body. After the examination of his new (old?) body the words of Italy finally registered in his head and a slight pink spread on his cheeks.

Before he could protest though the door opened again and the taller than Italy China entered.

"Ah, you're awake, aru," he said and gave Japan a stash of clothes. "Because the clothes we arrived in don't fit us anymore. I thought you'd like to have a few clothes you can wear and that fit you until we can go buy new ones." Here China blushed slightly and the ponytail obscured his face for a moment when the biggest country besides Russia at the moment in the house mumbled, "I kept them when you moved out so they should fit you perfectly. Of course they are not up to date but when they realise that you're Japanese they will think you're wearing traditional clothes."

When Japan opened the bundle he nearly fell out of the bed. In his hands he held his blue kimono with the grey collar. Even the wooden shoes and his white socks were there.

For a moment he considered asking China why he kept them, but decided against it. Mostly because nobody would expect him to react in any way to this revelation. Japan didn't know when people started thinking that Japan had no emotions and for the life of him he could not understand when his citizens really stopped showing that much emotion. Nowadays, most of his citizens were a lot more subdued in their speech than others. He himself learned quite fast, that he could irritate people with asking questions or regularly just reacting to anything with emotions. Japan knew, that he, as a nation, was full of stereotypes, because to have it as a stereotype, many people had to do it. He tended to think too much about situations, but that didn't mean he had no or little emotion. He went into a war, with the conviction of doing the right thing, only to learn that it was the wrong thing to do. But at the moment he learned that he was too involved to end it just like that. The time China attacked under the Mongol reign he had to defend himself and he came out of the battles a different man. He abhorred war and would be happy if they ceased to exist, but he knew it was wishful thinking. Pictures of the battles flashed in front of his inner eye and he stood abruptly to change. At least he tried. He had forgotten that he now was an eleven year old again. He stumbled when his feet finally hit the ground and he would have fallen if the slightly taller China wouldn't have caught him.

"Slowly, Japan, aru!" he said, shocked when righting the island-nation to an upright position.

Japan looked up and nodded carefully before asking, "Where's the bathroom?"

"Ve~, across the hall. When you leave your room you just have to go straight ahead to the other door," Italy chimed in.

"Arigato," Japan said and left the room.

~O~

After he dressed himself he left the bathroom and saw that eleven year old Italy and China were still there, seemingly waiting for him.

A sudden crash made the three of them jump and turn around.

"Seems like Germany and Prussia woke up, aru," China observed.

"Ve~, let's go to them!" Italy said excited, but earned only two deadpan stares.

"I was there one time directly after Germany woke up. I don't want to repeat that ever again. Not when Prussia's there," Japan said in his monotone voice which he acquired when his citizens decided to ignore the pronunciation of words and solely focusing on the syllables at the end of the words to show what he wanted the sentence to be.

"But, Japan," the little Italian started.

Japan decided to be an ass for once and turned around, walking to the staircase.

"You can go to them, Italy. When you're at it you can tell them that we'll wait for them downstairs."

China was surprised but followed the little country down. There they were greeted by Russia who went to England's chest from the height and England himself who looked tired as hell. When they looked again Canada seemed to materialize out of thin air, in his arms was the bear spirit of his. It looked funny because the bear now had the length of Canada's torso. Much to the chagrin of Japan it seemed as if he was going to be the smallest of the group. Canada was as tall as Russia, if not a few centimetres more so. Then Japan remembered Paris and knew that he wasn't the smallest. When Paris had talked with him and Prussia he confided in them that he would not grow as much as he should because the malnourishment in the household of his relatives had stunted his growth. Instantly he felt bad for the little capital. Japan didn't know what he would have done if he had found Tokyo the same way as France had his capital. With a pensive look Japan came to the conclusion that the person who had done wrong to the capital would have had a living hell. A look to Canada and he saw a knowing smile on his face. The tall country mouthed a _"We'll talk later"_ and Japan nodded his head a little to show his understanding.

Right then, Italy, Germany and Prussia entered the room. The only one having fitting clothes was Germany. Where he got that nobody knew but everybody could guess. Prussia's uniform which he almost constantly wore was too long at the feet, the arms and the jacket alone would have been fitting as a long dress. Seemingly Prussia had a killer growth spurt later on, not like Canada and Russia who seemed from the beginning as one of the tallest people in the room.

"So," Germany started, ignoring the almost starry eyes of Italy, "is there something we need to know before we go? Something we shouldn't do?"

The look on England's face was hilarious.

"Well, for the start it would be great if you wouldn't drink alcohol, that includes beer and vodka, Prussia and Russia. All of you have to remember that you are children again. I know that you all are nations and as such it is highly unlikely that you'll get drunk but please don't tempt your fate! Before I forget it: When we go to Diagon Alley in a week, remember to call the others with their human names. Do not forget that Paris is Harry. And I think I speak for him when I say that you shouldn't use that name in public, too."

England seemed to think for a moment then shook his head. "If you can pull it in some way, pretend that your nation's names are your nicknames. If someone slips it would not look weird. That's it for now. Many of the things just mentioned will be likely repeated when Paris will be coming over. When you are already prepared to leave and don't have any things you'd like to collect you, are welcome to stay here. Anyone who is already here is someone who will not be too late for our meeting, because I can drag them there."

Russia, Italy, Canada and Japan decided to go for a few days and come back after that. Germany and Prussia stayed.

~O~

"You knew what I was thinking about inside?" Japan asked the taller country when they left the house. Canada nodded, his soft violet eyes fixated on the sky.

"You were thinking how you'd react if it was your capital being treated like Paris was. You came to the conclusion that they'd have a living hell as life."

"Indeed," the other nation said with a nod. "I find it fascinating that France hasn't done anything."

Canada shook his head. "He can't. Even though Paris is adopted into the Bonnefoy family the Dursley's are still citizens of England. If France would take the matter in his own hand he would break the law. But... we can do something. Nobody would judge us for what we did and Paris would get his revenge."

"What do you need?" Japan asked without hesitation.

With gleaming eyes Canada said, "Depends. Have you contacts with the yakuza?"

The smile on Japan's face said it all.

~O~

 **Arigato. (Japanese) → Thank you.**

 **And the next chapter down. I hope you like it, see you in the next chapter!**

 **FarenenBlitz**


	9. Are you really that blind?

Much to Paris' chagrin the week passed quickly and without a fuss. As such it was a grumpy capital who stood at France's side, waiting to get the okay to travel to London. As a capital he could jump to other capitals and in the country he was capital to, namely France.

"Let me get this straight: Today I go shopping with Arthur, Ivan, Matthew, Ludwig, Gilbert, Feliciano and Yao. And tomorrow, after I stayed over at Arthur's you'll come to King's Cross to see us of?"

"Couldn't you just say one name and tag along 'the others'?" France asked with an exasperate sigh and an uncomfortable look and got a dark look from Harry as his response.

"Papa!" the rant was interrupted before he could even start from England who called to say Paris could come over.

"To answer your question: Yes, that is the plan for today and tomorrow. I think you know that it's for the best if I stay here as long as possible. Arthur and I would kill each other. Until tomorrow, Paris," the nation said, trying to be the mature one for the first time. Paris gave up, sighed and hugged his Papa.

"Until tomorrow," he said, then grabbed his trunk, which he thankfully already had and disappeared.

He appeared in London and was greeted by Italy and Germany. England entered the room shortly after the capital. Paris couldn't help but scowl when he saw that he was shorter than Italy and even Japan who had entered the room behind England. Japan smirked at him and Paris, being mature as hell, stuck his tongue out.

"So, ready to go shopping?" England asked, a tone of amusement in his voice. Dark looks and scowls were the answer.

Canada, Russia and Prussia entered the room, too, and seemed to want to answer in the positive, only to be interrupted by China. "Don't you think you should first show Paris where to bring his trunk and then talk about the rules we have to follow while we're out, ahen?"

Paris as well as all the others in the room knew what China did with this suffix. But instead of being afraid of the old nation (taller than him!) Paris stood in front of him and glared up at him.

"I know that we don't have to go to school with him," he started lightly, "but don't you think it would be appropriate to behave while we are guests on his soil?"

China stared down at the capital and a blush spread across his cheeks. While not apologizing, like it would be appropriate, he had the decency to look chastised. Japan shook his head over the brashness of his 'big brother' and Russia, Prussia and Germany were again surprised how whipped they all were. Even though two of the countries had never had a situation like the one China was in right now they knew they would cave in to the will of the capital. The reward was a blinding smile and nobody could be angry with him.

"Even though I do not agree with how China said it, I agree with the context. Where can I put my trunk while we are going to shop for our things?" The sentence started out in a light, somewhat playful voice, only to end in a grumpy snarl, much to the amusement of every country. It seemed that for the first time in a long while France told the truth. He had warned the nations with the words: "Paris is not exactly happy to go to Hogwarts. As such his manners are somewhere in the basement. Beware of his tongue. It can cut as hell when he's angered!"

~O~

"Let me show you your room. While we are at it the others may want to state the rules for this outing for you," England said with an uncharacteristic smile on his face and the nations all left the room they were currently in. "First rule?" he asked the nations. He seemed to enjoy the fact that he could order Germany around.

"From now on, when we are in a public setting, we call each other with our human names. England will be Arthur, or Kirkland, depends on what you're comfortable with, Italy is Feliciano-" Germany started.

Paris sighed and interrupted, "I think I can put your names together." Then he turned to China, "Wang, or Yao?"

"Yao, please, aru."

The capital nodded and turned to Italy. "Please tell me I'm not the only one too lazy to call you Feliciano all the time. Can I call you Feli?" The puppy dog eyes were murder, the nations thought with amusement.

"Ve~, of course. Roma always calls me Feli," Italy smiled and couldn't help himself but giggle a little at the sight of a happy sigh.  
"Second rule?" England interrupted the tranquil moment.

"We have to behave ourselves. We can't explain to the wizarding world that we are nations and as such have a different behaviour to humans, da?" Russia answered the question. As always when Russia's voice was heard everybody shivered. That is, everybody who was not Paris.

"Ve~, wasn't that the third rule?"

"Was it, da? My bad."

"Well, now that we know the first and third rule, how about the second one?" England asked while he started sweating.

Paris stopped the frown before it showed but decided to talk at least with Germany, Italy and China about it, before they travelled to Hogwarts tomorrow. He could understand the reaction of Prussia to the nearness of Russia. As a German nation it must have been scary living with the tall, child-like nation with a distaste for everything German. But none the less Paris refused to believe the rumours that Russia abused the people living in his house with him. Nobody tried to befriend the country and get to know him but assumed they knew everything there was to know.

"Don't drink alcohol, aru?" China more asked than stated and England nodded with a grin.

"I know I already told you once, but you are children again. As such people will look strange when you drink beer, vodka or wine," here everyone blinked and followed the sideways glance to Paris who scowled darkly.

"We are famous for our wine. Do you really think we sell it before we at least test it? We have a reputation to uphold! Even though Germany and Italy think it funny to try and steal it away from us! And wine is at least not that alcoholic like vodka!" Paris defended himself.

"Kesese. You drink wine?" Prussia asked. "But you are, contrary to us, really eleven years old."

"Shut it, Prussia. I swear you've drunk beer before you were eleven, too," the capital sniffed and earned a snorted laugh from everybody else as an answer. "The same for Germany and Italy." Here different snorts came as response. "And if you think about it, my body may be eleven, but mentally I'm older. I am Paris, you know? Paris is older than measly eleven. See it that way: I'm in a way that what you are now: De-aged. But for me there isn't a ritual which will make me look like I really should. I'm stuck in a body way too young to represent myself properly. But the magic of Paris would not have deemed me fit for it if I would not grow into it one day."

Paris stopped his rant and sighed. They had long reached the room Paris would stay in the night until they travelled to the school the next day. He would share the room with Russia, as it turned out. The nation looked longingly to China and again Paris decided to talk with the old nation and the German, maybe even Italy about it. Hastily he put his trunk into the room and came back out. England was nowhere in sight and the other nations stood awkward in the hall.

"Where's England?" Paris asked confused.

"He's got a call from his boss. He told us to wait here for him."

That was one of the best moments Paris could hope for and he jumped at the chance.

"Ah, eh, it may seem a bit strange but... can I talk alone with you, China, Germany, Italy?"

The three nations blinked confused but nodded none the less. They turned around and told the others they were in Germany's room. As it turned out when he followed them they told it so the other nations would try to eavesdrop there while they talked in China's room. When they took seats, Paris on the bed of Canada, China on his own, Germany and Italy on the chairs in the room, it reigned awkward silence, until Paris sighed.

"Okay, to make it short, it's about Russia. I know he doesn't like you, Germany, but please listen!"

China looked surprised but nodded, leaning back and falling over because he had forgotten how short he was.

"As you should have gathered from me and my Papa is that I do not listen to rumours. I know that living with Russia may have been harsh and I kind of understand the grudge Prussia holds against him but please, as the oldest and most reliable countries out there, can't you at least try to look behind the mask? All Russia wants is contact with others who do not fear him. He lives in a country where most places are uninhabitable because of the cold there. That he yearns for human contact and warmth is really not that surprising. Couldn't you give it to him? I imagine that I would have turned out a lot like him, if Papa wouldn't have found me when he found me. And that makes it impossible for me to see something sinister in him. Please, give him a chance?"

Germany and Italy stared at him open mouthed. If the situation wouldn't have been that serious Paris would be on the ground laughing and rolling around. China on the contrary sighed but nodded. Now that the capital had put it that way he could understand why Russia clung to him like he did. China was warm, almost unbearable so, and he himself was an always friendly person, even if he had his difficulties with Russia.

"Why now? And why not a talk with England, Prussia, Canada and Japan here, too?" Germany finally asked. He didn't answer the question Paris had asked them but he hadn't expected him to.

"Because I trust you guys to talk with the others about it. And really, Germany? Prussia? I know that you love your brother, as much as he annoys you, but think for a second. If he knew what I talked to you about, do you think he would have listened for longer than my first sentence?"

China and Italy sadly had to nod at that. They all knew that Prussia would have run away, screaming. And probably wouldn't talk to them ever again. What nobody, not even Paris with his magical trick, knew was that Prussia and Japan stood behind the door and were eavesdropping while Canada entertained Russia. While Japan seemed not that interested in the conversation, Prussia listened with rapt attention after he had heard it was about Russia and that Paris understood him in a way. Nobody ever acknowledged the fact that it must have been hard to live in Russia's house with him. And because nobody asked and Prussia was not the type of nation to just start talking about it everybody still thought that Russia abused the people staying with him. That wasn't true and Prussia would have said something if it would have been any other country. He feared the man just like he was: a giant with a child-like smile and a scary aura. And the aura was enough to nearly make even him tremble. That Paris would stay there and smile back at the country was … nearly as scary as Russia himself. Briefly Prussia wondered if the capital would hug the huge man if he asked friendly. If he did, Prussia's respect, which was high enough to begin with, would rise further. But back to the topic: Prussia heard a little rustling, then silence. A few seconds passed, then the action repeated.

Finally, "Ve~, if you put it like that, Paris, it's hard to see Russia as a bad person."

Even though the door was closed Prussia could nearly see the rolled eyes of Paris and his little Bruder.

"That is because he isn't a bad person, Italy. What has he done that could be considered bad? Nothing that you or any other nation out there didn't do, too, at some point of the history," Paris answered the smallest nation _in_ the room.

"Let us think about it. But I think it would be best if we go back so that England doesn't have to search for us," they heard China say, and Japan sprung almost immediately into action and pulled Prussia back to Russia's and Paris' room.

A few minutes later China, Italy and Paris came back, too. Paris looked suspicious from Prussia to Japan and back but the expression from both nations showed nothing (Japan) or honest confusion and curiosity (Prussia), Canada looked down but had a knowing smile on his lips. Russia was curious, too, but he didn't know how the little capital would react to him asking such a private information containing question. He itched to talk with the capital a bit more. The conversation he had had with him a week before was quite entertaining for him and he wanted to know what he thought over him.

After a few seconds of awkward silence, yet again, Paris giggled. That earned him a few confused looks.

"Excuse me, but that's just so strange. Here we are, some of the oldest nations are gathered in a hallway, waiting for our host to show up, und wir haben keine Ahnung, was wir uns erzählen sollen!"

Russia's sweet laugh sounded through the hallway and mixed nicely with the tinkling sound of Paris' laughter. Even Prussia couldn't help but appreciate the sound of the tall nation. Canada's soft voice with the relaxing properties in it mixed in, too, until every nation at least smiled (Germany) or looked less depressed (Japan).

At that moment, England came back and they all sobered.

"Let's go shopping," the nation said and seemed to think about it for a second. "If I show all of you a picture of where you are to land, can you jump there alone?"

The nations nodded and Paris looked at Russia with a small smile.

"Take me with you?" he asked childishly. The tall nation looked shocked but spread his arms in a welcoming gesture. The question Prussia had asked himself was officially answered. Paris would hug Russia if he asked and even did it himself, if he thought he made the nation happy with it. And the small smile on Russia's lips stated clearly that he wasn't only happy but the most content person on Earth at the moment. With shocked eyes, England and Germany followed the path of Paris and even the seemingly omniscient Canada looked astounded when the capital wrapped his arms around the waist of Russia.

~O~

They arrived in a small, dark alley a few streets from the _Leaky Cauldron_ , Paris could feel the magic humming in the air. Even the air around the pub smelled like magic.

"Can you feel that, too?" he asked with gleaming eyes. "With that amount of magic in the air, it is no wonder that no muggle ever even thought of finding out what is in between the two shops."

"I have no idea what you are talking about, sunflower, da," Russia answered. England again involuntarily shivered but saw that none of the other nations showed any of their usual reactions. He wondered what happened.

"I have to admit that even I am stumped on what you are talking about," he admitted.

Paris hummed thoughtfully and then looked again at Russia. "If you let me in, I can show you what I mean."

"If I let you in? What do you mean?" Russia asked confused and Paris face palmed.

"I'm sorry, I always forget that you can't know what I am talking about! You have natural occlumency barriers around your mind to protect your big secret. You have to let me enter your mind willingly, otherwise I would end up an unconscious heap on the ground. Occlumency is the art to protect your mind from attacks through Legilimens, like Dumbledore, or Snape, the head of House Slytherin."

"Feel free to show it to me, da," Russia said and Paris stared him in the eyes. A few seconds later Russia closed his eyes and hummed. "I can feel it, too, now."

England was the next one and he gasped when he felt what Paris felt. The humming of magic and how it stroked his magical core, the wards of the _Cauldron_ , it was incredible how in tune with his magic Paris had to be to be so sensitive!

"Were you always able to feel that?" he asked the young boy.

"Hmm, no,", Paris hummed. "That started when I became Paris. Papa and I think the reason is that we have our magical shopping district in Paris and our school is near Versailles, which isn't too far from Paris. Because we don't have a Personification of Versailles, even though it's a historically important city, we think that the magical abilities of said non-existent personification are going to me. As such I'm more in tune with my magic than anybody would have thought is possible for an eleven year old."

England blinked, then he looked over to Russia who had his eyes closed and hummed to himself.

"You want to tell me that you feel that _always_ when around magic?"

"Ah, oui," Harry nodded and a small smile was on his lips.

"Do you think the others will be able to do the same thing if you show them what you feel here? I mean, Russia seems to be able to feel it, even though you no longer feed him your feelings."

"Depends," came the quick response. "They have to want it. Like Russia. He was pretty in touch with his magic before, even though he doesn't have a prestigious school in his country, and I just gave him a push in the right direction. I don't know if I'd be able to pull it off with Prussia or Germany, both countries who are not in touch with their magic."

"I resent that statement!" Prussia interrupted.

"Ja, weil du keine Nation mehr bist!" Paris dead panned and turned around to smile a sweet smile at the ex-nation before he could go and sulk. Again everybody thought that it was unfair that one capital had such an innocent smile that every nation would fall over themselves to satisfy him.

"Well, no matter. We really should go buy your things!" England coughed.

They turned around to him and he led them to the _Leaky Cauldron_. Russia had to restrain Paris sometimes because he got so giddy from all the magic around him, but they managed it without attracting too much attention.

The pub itself was dingy, dark and looked like it could use a good cleaning or two. All in all, no nation was impressed to see it and Paris' look clearly stated without him even saying something, that the Alley itself better be better than that.

England did not say anything about that because he was greeted friendly by the owner of this pub.

"Ah, the usual, Lord Kirkland?"

"No, thank you, Tom. I'm here to show the exchange students where they can buy their stuff," England answered and moved towards the door.

"Ah, this year there are many of them, aren't there?" Tom asked and looked the group up and down. "Which nationalities do we have here?"

England restrained from heaving an annoyed sigh and pointed to China: "Chinese." Japan: "Japanese." "Russia. West Germany and East Germany. France. Canada. North Italy."

"France?" Tom asked astounded. Harry decided to intervene.

"Oui. I'm from Paris. My papa was pretty adamant that I go to Hogwarts."

"Ah, now, I don't want to keep ya. See ya around!"

England and his group sighed as one and cracked a grin over that before they left through another door and stood in front of a wall. England, Russia and Paris looked the wall with interest up and down.

"Fascinating. How old do you reckon the enchantment is?" Paris breathed. "Look at this string. It seems to keep the whole construct together. It's so powerful it nearly blinds me."

"As interesting as that is but we can't stay here the whole day, praying to the wall," England said after a while and tapped a certain stone.

The wall started to move and opened the look in a bright, wide Alley.

"Welcome to Diagon Alley! The shopping district in England!"

~O~

 **Bruder (German) → Brother**

 **und wir haben keine Ahnung, was wir uns erzählen sollen!** **(German) → and we have no idea what we should talk about!**

 **Ja, weil du keine Nation mehr bist!** **(German) → Yes, because you aren't a nation any more!**

 **Oui. (French) → Yes**

 **ahen (Japanese) → Opium, like aru taken from the Japanese, as aru is the standard Chinese accent in Japanese opinion**

 **Just for your information: I really wanted to have the shopping trip in here and be ready with it but Russia decided that his situation with the other nations was way more important than Diagon Alley. And who am I to disagree with Russia?**

 **Next chapter: Diagon Alley and maybe Hogwarts Express**


	10. Diagon Alley

A snort was the first reaction any of the nations made. As it turned out, it was a reaction to the first shop which sold Dragon Liver, and came from Prussia. The second reaction was a, "Are you fucking serious? A wall as the entrance?" and came from Germany. The third and fourth reaction came almost at the same time, from Canada and Russia, "Are you sure we are right here?" and "We can buy our stuff we need really here?" Japan just looked disbelieving and Italy was too busy to gawk at everything. Paris stared but decided to not comment any further than the other nations just did. England seemed to be disappointed by their lack of fascination and admiration.

"If we really have to go to Hogwarts next year, too, then we go shopping in my magical Alley," Paris finally said and stepped into the Alley. Like one the nations followed his example and they made their way to a white building with big letters which built the word "Gringotts" over it.

"This is the bank in our world," Paris explained mostly to Russia, but every other nation listened in. "It is led by goblins. They are a really prideful race but they are great warriors and accountants. If you open a vault here in England it will be accessible all over the world in every Gringotts branch there is. Be respectful when you talk with goblins and I recommend learning their language as soon as possible. If you manage to impress them they'll maybe give you discounts or name you _Goblin Friend_. But at least they'll be less hostile towards you."

"Ne, uhm, … Paris?" Germany seemed to flounder a bit on what to call him, but decided finally that nobody would consider it that this was his name and not some silly nickname he got as a five-year-old or something like that. Paris would probably thank him because his name would cause a lot more trouble for the shopping nations. The capital couldn't help but grin a bit. It was funny to see Germany at his wits end.

"Yes, Germany?" he finally said while falling a bit back. They earned a few strange looks, but nobody said anything against it. Seemingly they all thought that they were nicknames. Paris rolled his eyes. Sometimes the people were so blind, even when the truth was in front of their eyes.

"How many languages do you really speak? Francis said that he hired language tutors for you and you learned a lot of them in the time you lived with him, but how many are that?" Prussia asked the question every nation had in their mind.

"Well, fluently I speak English, French, German and Spanish. I am quite good in Chinese, almost going to fluent. I started learning Portuguese, Italian, Turkish, Dutch and Egyptian a few years ago, though I am nowhere near fluent, I am getting close. From the magical languages I speak Gobbledegook fluently and I can screech a bit of Mer on the land, but I'm pretty sure the mers would never understand me. For the Centaurs I have studied the language of the stars, so I understand what they tell me. Not that many, really."

The nations were flummoxed. Not many? They had centuries to learn what Paris spoke after six years! And the magical languages they didn't even know they existed!

"I speak a lot of these languages only because children have an easier time learning languages. They don't have the same problem as grown-ups, who don't hear a difference between a rolled 'r' and a normal 'r'," the capital nearly answered their thoughts, much to their amusement and shock. "When Papa hired the first tutor I had so much fun learning new languages that I simply continued with it. My fascination with them never ended. I know that a lot of you had other things to worry about than learning languages. As such it is … only expected that I learned more in six years than you in your lifetime. You all have much more experience when it comes to war, peacetimes and even the everyday-life." Almost inaudible, but in hearing range of Russia and Japan, he said, "When Papa first found me I felt … replaceable. A parasite who fed off of the goodwill of Papa. He seemed so wise, so … old beyond his seemingly young years. I couldn't even begin to understand what Papa went through while he could relate to me in an almost creepy way. That was the time I decided to make him proud. I immersed myself in my studies of history and languages, so I could understand his colleagues whenever he felt assured to introduce me to them."

 _I hide a lot of my insecurities behind a façade of a knowledgeable boy_ , Paris thought bitterly. If it came to him, nobody would ever see his insecurities.

Paris smiled sardonically and lapsed into silence. The nations had all heard him, even though Paris was sure that the noise of the magical alley had drowned it out. All of them were unsure how to react to such a statement. As such they kept quiet and let him think he went unheard. Before one of the nations could break the silence, they reached the double doors of Gringott's and the Goblin Guards guarding the entrance. They bowed before them and the nations were speechless. Paris on the other hand, bowed back and stepped to the next set of doors. The goblins at the front door were shocked but the shock increased when every nation that was with the boy followed his example and only then entered the bank. They knew that these weren't normal customers as soon as they stepped on the stairs of their bank, but that the nations bowed before the low guard was unheard of. The shock came for the guards at the second door, too. This time the nations and Paris bowed at the same time. It was an impressive image they made, if someone would have bothered to look: Nine people, eight of them children, mismatched as they were, showed their respect to the goblin nation by bowing to them. Paris straightened and the others followed. They stepped into the bank. It was a bright hall, chandeliers hanging everywhere and many desks where goblins sat and did their jobs. One was weighing rubies and another one was writing the weigh of gold bars down. At every desk was a long line of wizards and witches, waiting to be brought to their vaults. A guard stepped to one desk and gestured to the group of people still standing at the entrance. The goblin sitting at the desk followed the gesture and stood as soon as his eyes fell on England. Much to the chagrin of the people waiting in the line he put up a sign saying that this counter was closed. Then he came over to the group.

"Lord Kirkland," he said in a raspy voice. "The guard from the entrance told me something really interesting. Since when are you showing us respect?"

England felt the burning look in his back and prepared to run from the capital if need be.

"Ah, eh, it's... someone finally told me how to behave correctly around you?" he 'stated' unconvincingly.

Paris gave his input, but it was in a language that seemingly only the goblin seemed to understand. At first he seemed only shocked that someone knew the language of goblins but then amusement seeped into his eyes. At the end he showed his teeth in a smile, then asked something in return. The exchange lasted five minutes.

"Come with me," the goblin said finally in English and every nation turned questioningly to Paris. This time he didn't answer but walked just behind the goblin. When he looked back his look said, "We'll talk later about it."

Canada smirked and followed the two. That seemed to wake the other nations up and they hurried to tag along.

"So, you are all here for an inheritance test?" the goblin said and the nations blinked confused. Why would they need an inheritance test? It was pretty obvious for them that they didn't have any vaults here. They were personifications of countries and had lived a long time but never had they ventured into the magical world.

"Yes, yes, we are. You see, they grew up out of the country and as orphans. I think it would be great to see if there is anything for them," Paris answered. "Lord Kirkland was so helpful as to say that because of the last Dark Lord many families sent their heirs away, especially if the families were Light inclined. The panic was so massive that even some of the foreign families did it!"

What a lie. Germany was pretty sure that the goblins knew this but the nod they received was a dead give away that this wasn't as obvious as he had thought.

After what felt like hours they reached an office and were led in. They seated themselves like they sat in World Meetings: Germany in the middle, on his right Japan, on his left Italy, Canada next to Italy, Russia on his side. Paris sat on the left to Japan, England next to him, then China and then Prussia. Another goblin entered and blinked surprised at seeing so many people in his office.

He said nothing but gave each of them a vial with a dark blue potion in it.

"Three drops of your blood in it and wait until it turns gold before you pour it over the parchment in the basin," he finally said and gave them a blade. Russia started and cut his middle finger. He gave the knife to Canada, who repeated the process, followed by Italy, Germany, Japan, Paris, China and Prussia. After ten minutes of waiting in front of the basins given to them they took the parchment out of it. Sounds of surprise rung through the air.

The goblin took the parchment from Russia and his eyes widened in surprise. It took him only a second to compose himself. He gave the parchment back and yelled for a goblin to go to the Braginski Vault to retrieve the Lordship Ring. Paris didn't seem to be surprised. On the parchment stood in bold letters: **Russia, aka Ivan Braginski, Head of the House of Braginski**

On Canada's stood something similar: **Canada, aka Matthew Williams, Head of the House of Williams**

On Italy's stood: **Italy, aka Feliciano Vargas, Heir to the House of Vargas**

Germany's said: **Germany, aka Ludwig Beilschmidt, Erbe des hoch geschätzten Hauses Beilschmidt**

Japan's said: **Japan, aka Kiku Honda, Head of the House of Honda**

Paris' surprised the goblin pretty much: **Paris, aka Harry Bonnefoy-Potter, Head of the House of Potter, Heir to the House of Bonnefoy, Heir to the House of Williams**

"Well, what a surprise, Lord Potter" the goblin said. "I didn't think that I would ever see you here. None the less as heir to such prestigious families."

"I … don't understand," Paris answered shocked and looked over to Canada. "When and why did you name me heir, Canada?"

"Well, I did it, because I see you as a member of my family, maybe I can be your favourite uncle? I grew up with Francis, as such I am in a way family, am I not?"

"Oh, and by the way, I'll be going by Bonnefoy. It's a more prestigious title and it's the name of my father. As such I will carry his name. … Ah, the Potter name carries way to much prejudices for my taste." The capital looked sad to have to abandon his family-name Potter, but he had decided before he even knew that Bonnefoy was a prestigious name that he would carry the name of his new father, so that the attention was directed to his Papa. Dumbles would probably try to contact the nation as soon as Paris uttered the name Bonnefoy for the first time. If he knew the press right, the _Daily Prophet_ would try to interview France as well and that was the time that Dumbles would wish that he never knew where Harry had been all the time.

After that being said and the shock being settled they turned to the other nations who didn't have their parchment looked at just yet.

China's read the following: **China, aka Yao Wang, Head to the House of Wang**

Prussia's was interesting, too, just because it gave the only clue that Ludwig was the younger brother: **Prussia, aka Gilbert Beilschmidt, Familienleiter des hoch geschätzten Hauses Beilschmidt**

Goblin after Goblin filed in the room and gave box after box to the poor goblin. He took all of them and put them on the desk. When the last goblin left the room he heaved a sigh.

"Well, here we have the Lordship-Ring of the House Wang" he held the box to Yao, who took it and slipped the ring on his left ring finger. "The next is the Heir-Ring of the Haus Beilschmidt." Ludwig took it and slipped it on. "Lordship-Ring of Haus Beilschmidt." Gilbert took it. "Lordship-Ring of the House Braginski." Ivan slipped it on. "Lordship-Ring of House Williams." Matthew got the box and put the ring on. "Heir-Ring of the House Vargas." Feli jumped up and wore the ring with a proud smile. "House Honda." Kiku received his ring. "Lordship-Ring House Potter" the goblin sounded giddy. Paris raised an eyebrow but slipped the ring on. Instantly he felt as if he became a capital for the second time. Too much information in a too short time flooded his brain and he had a murder headache when he opened his eyes again.

"That was so not funny," he groaned and the nations threw him a pitying look. Because they were nations for a longer time, they were used to a constant information influx and as such got no headache from the rings. But Paris was a capital for only two years and had an information influx on a much smaller scale than them. "Tell me that this won't happen for every ring."

"Well, if you speak all the languages, then I can say that no, it will not happen again. If you do not speak the languages of the family you're heir to then it will be painful."

The next rings, Williams, and Bonnefoy, were much easier to live with. The Potter-Ring sat now on his little finger on the left hand, the Bonnefoy Heir-Ring on the ring finger on the left hand and the Williams Ring made it to the index finger. Like all the nations, he knew that he could just melt them to one ring but he found it looked better to have them all on a different finger.

"Well, now that we know that we have a vault here, it would be just great to get money and do our shopping, don't you think?" Paris asked after he chucked down a headache reliever while grimacing at the taste. The goblin called for seven different goblins and they were taken to the different vaults. England stayed behind and Prussia and Germany only needed one because they had to go to the same vault. It was an eventful day for said goblin. Many of the vaults they discovered were still active when they entered the bank but nobody had ever seen heir nor head of the house so it came as a surprise to see so many of them and then they had so strange names, too. He didn't understand why China, Japan, Russia and co. stood as the given name and the normal, human names as aliases. Even in the magical community it wasn't a thought worth that they may be the personification of nations.

~O~

When the nations and the capital gathered in the entrance hall again everybody was in awe at how much money they had. Nations weren't poor at a far stretch of the imagination but they surely didn't have enough money to just buy everything that struck their fancy.

"You knew we were heirs and Head of noble houses, didn't you, aru?" China asked finally the obvious question, and Paris smirked.

"No, I didn't know, no matter how omniscient you think I am. But I had an inkling as to what I had to expect."

"How come?" Germany asked.

"I thought that your families would have done something. Magic goes back to Ancient Egypt, so why should your parents not know of magic? I imagine that they opened the vaults and didn't think anything of it. Maybe they even told you once upon a time and you forgot it again. That you were named Houses is explained with the for the goblins continuation of the line, even though you just never died. The only House which surprises me is the Hoch Geschätzte Haus Beilschimdt. Your other lines have no fancy title to strike with as you never were active in the wizarding world. But the Beilschmidts must have done something that the German wizards found impressive. That's what interests me pretty much," Paris admitted.

"I'm only active in my magical sector since Arthur accidentally transfigured me into a cat. After that proof I could not deny it any longer that there is magic in the world," Canada said and Paris looked down at his index finger. With a snort he shook his head.

"I still don't understand you, Canada!" he exclaimed and earned confused looks from wizards and witches alike.

"You don't need to~" Canada nearly sang. "Just accept it!"

Paris snorted and entered Ollivander's wand shop .

The nations followed and were greeted in a typical Ollivander manner. At least it would have been, if he could say who he had in front of him. But he couldn't, so he only stared. Paris and the nations stared back, not in the least intimidated by the man. A smile twitched on Paris' lips but he wouldn't be the first to break the silence.

"Here for your wand, I guess?" Ollivander gave finally up after seeing that the others wouldn't break and tell him who they were.

"Guessed correctly," Paris answered.

~O~

After two hours, everybody had a wand in his possession. Paris took quite a while because he rejected even strange combinations like Holly and Phoenix Feather, until finally one wand with Lynx fur accepted him.

"Well, that was horrible," Paris sighed as they left the shop and went to buy their school uniform. That went over well, Paris ordering it in completely different styles and materials, but that was expected. He _was_ the son of France. He argued quite well, that they still were plain, even if the style was slightly changed. As such they were still qualified as the uniform. The seamstress wanted to argue against it, but found that the argument was valid. There was no contradicting argument she could make. Even if the robe was tighter on his torso and flared around his legs, it was still a plain, black robe. If the material was cotton or silk made no difference whatsoever and if he was happy, she would do it. They were looked at strangely because they came one day before the school started but as always, the nations didn't care in the slightest.

Even the rest of their school shopping went well, until the topic of animals came up.

"I'll take Kuma with me," Canada stated plainly. "He is my familiar, so the school can't say anything against it."

"They won't believe you, Canada," Paris warned and earned a disbelieving look. "I know that Kuma is not a simple polar bear but I don't think that Dumbles will believe you if you tell him that he's a spirit. And you know as well as I that it's nearly impossible for a non-magical animal to bond with a wizard as familiar."

"I won't let him stay with America!" he protested.

"No, not him. I would take him with you, too, but it can get problematic if Dumbles decides to throw him out. Let's just try it. If it doesn't work out, you can send him to Papa. He can take really good care of animals."

Paris shrugged at the looks he got. He knew that France was a little (okay, way too much) of an airhead sometimes but he really wasn't. Just like Paris was certain that Italy was more than the happy go lucky person he showed the world.

"I'll have to buy an owl," Paris mused. "Somehow I'll have to stay in contact with Papa. If I take Aphrodite, I can write Papa, but am without means of messaging anyone, when she's with him. So an owl it is. Hopefully Aphrodite and her or him get along."

"Who the heck is Aphrodite?" England asked and the others, besides Prussia, nodded. Prussia as France's friend knew, that Aphrodite was the pet of the country of love.

"Papa's pet dove. Don't tell me, you didn't know that he has her?" Paris asked astonished.

The other countries gave a sheepish smile. The capital rolled his eyes and went into the store. The others stayed outside, considering that Germany had three dogs, it was for the best. The cats in the store would attack him, if he even considered entering. A few minutes later Harry exited the pet shop with a snowy owl on his shoulder. He stared in concentration at the owl and after Italy decided he wanted to take her on his shoulder, he decided to talk with England.

"Something is not right with her," Paris murmured to him. The island raised an eyebrow at him. "Her magical flow is off."

Now, that got the interest of Russia and England. Both countries stared at the proud owl perching on Italy's head, with ease ignoring his pleas of not touching his gravity defying curl. They had to agree with the capital, something _was_ off with the owl.

"We'll look into it. I'll ask Romania and Norway for help," England decided. After this decision he gathered the other countries, telling them, that it was time to go home.

Paris again went with Russia and nearly fell asleep on the tall country. Russia smiled down on him and carried him to the room they shared.

~O~

 **Erbe des hoch geschätzten Hauses (German) → Heir to the Most Valued House of**

 **Familienleiter des hoch geschätzten Hauses (German) → Head of the Most Valued House of**

 **Sue me, I'm lazy like hell, so I don't write what wands the others have. Just that Paris didn't get the holly and phoenix feather one! :P**

 **So, just saying, but my beta, Frey, and I had a lengthy discussion if Harry, aka Paris, got too many Houses he's heir to and speaks to many languages and found this as a normal enough ground, considering the house I want to put him in... Anyway, tell me what you think.^^ By the way, this will be one of the last 'short' chapters, the others I've already written will be longer.  
**


	11. Well, looks like France found an angel

It was in the evening, that Paris woke up again. He blinked the sleep out of his eyes, before he stood up and walked into the bathroom. Better now get ready than after eating dinner. What he didn't count on was the tall mirror that went from ceiling to floor and had the width of the whole wall. Paris sighed silently. The capital was one hundred percent sure that England would not have such a huge mirror in the bathroom and as such it could come from only one source.

"'Ello, poppet~."

"Oliver," he greeted in a from sleep rough voice, then blinked in shock. "Guys," he corrected after a few seconds. In front of him stood the world, only in different colours and with a lot more sinister smiles. "To what do I owe the honour of you sending such a huge mirror to England's home?"

The strawberry blonde man grinned at him. "We haven't heard from you in such a long time, we decided to take matters into our own hands. Here we are. What are you doing at my counterpart's home anyway?"

"I'm pretty sure I talked to you not three days ago," Paris finally answered with a frown, but continued after that, "we go to Hogwarts tomorrow. As such we went to Gringotts today and bought the things we need for school. I'll sleep over here with the other nations, who'll go with me, and tomorrow Papa and England will see us off."

"Poppet," Oliver said and sounded nothing like his usual cheery self, "we want to go with you. From what we have seen from your life, we pretty much would like it, if you could consider telling my 1p! that we are coming over."

Harry winced at the reminder of his life before Papa found him. He remembered quite clearly how he met the 2p!s in front of him for the first time.

~O~

 _It was like any other day in the Dursley household. Little Harry ran around the home in his threadbare clothing, doing all the chores no child should do without supervision and with a limp because he wasn't fast enough the day before. He cleaned the windows for the sixth time in as many weeks and he balanced dangerously on the edge of the ladder to even reach the bottom of the window properly. He was alone in the room, but he didn't dare to give a tone because his relatives had the hearing of a bat if it came to him. He didn't exactly look in the window when he was cleaning it and even if he did, he probably would have fallen down the ladder none the less, because the reflection of Harry didn't show him the messy black hair and emerald green eyes he was used to seeing, but a man in his early twenties with strawberry blonde hair and electric blue eyes, he wore a long-sleeved pink button down shirt, a purple vest and a bright blue bow-tie. In the background stood three other men, two of them blonde, one wheat-blonde, while the other sported more of a dirty blonde, and the third sporting auburn, reddish hair. The dirty blonde had violet eyes and a glimmering cigarette in his mouth. His clothes looked as if he slept in them. The other blonde wore sunglasses, so it was impossible to say what eye colour he had. He wore a red button down shirt that wasn't closed and white bandages around his torso. Even though one could not see the hands nor the legs of this person, one could see the hockey stick in his hands. The last man wore a black shirt with a dark brown bomber jacket over it, which complimented his dark red eyes. In his hand was a bat embedded with rusty nails, and he held it like the weight was nothing._

" _Poppet~," the man with the bow-tie said and Harry stared first at the window in disbelief, then shock. He repressed the scream threatening to spill from his lips, but could not hinder himself from falling down the ladder. Again he repressed a scream, even a groan never escaped him._

 _Suddenly the man from the window was besides him and started fussing over him, until Harry got his bearings together (after the man nearly yelled, it took him exactly two seconds to slap his hand over the mouth of this man). To be honest one could not call it getting his bearings together because he just accepted that a strange man came from_ inside _the window into the living room of the Dursleys and said nothing about it, but he had learned the hard way that he was not supposed to talk unless spoken to._

" _Freak!" his uncle roared from the kitchen and Harry winced, knowing that this tone meant another beating this evening. "Clean the windows and do not destroy the living room with your freakishness. I do not care if you destroy yourself."_

 _The man, who still had Harry's hand over his mouth, glared in the direction of Vernon's voice, but stayed silent._

" _We are out for a while. If the house is not clean when we come back, Freak, you won't get any dinner tonight, do you understand me, Freak?"_

" _Yes, Uncle Vernon," Harry replied barely audible, but it seemed to be enough for the obese man. They heard the door slam shut and Harry finally let go of the man's mouth. That was the moment he realised that three other men had entered the house the same way the strawberry blonde one did._

" _Nasty man," the first man muttered under his breath. "Anyway, I'm sorry to have startled you to fall down the ladder. What were you doing up there anyway? Name's Oliver Kirkland, by the way."_

" _Cleaning the window. What did it look like?" Harry muttered darkly. Not a second later he stiffened in fear and glanced at the now introduced Oliver. The young boy knew that he was in trouble for talking. Before he could apologise the man talked again, he seemed upset, but not with Harry, but with his caretakers._

" _Aren't you a bit young to do this?" Oliver asked with a dark smile etched on his face._

" _Who cares? Definitely not them!" Harry mumbled while getting up. He wanted to climb the ladder again, but was stopped by a gloved hand, which did not belong to one of the four men in the room with him. When he looked up he stared at another man with reddish auburn hair and a gravity defying curl and magenta coloured eyes. He wore a tanned uniform, which had an Italian flag on its left arm, dark boots and black leather gloves. The man stared down at him and heaved a sigh._

" _What are you waiting for? We'll help him. Oliver, I want to stay in contact with him, when we go back to our home. Could you give him a mirror to use to contact any one of us?"_

 _Oliver nodded happily and produced out of nowhere a little mirror. He handed it over to Harry, who took it slowly, while feverishly thinking of where to hide it. Here were the first grown-ups who ever did something to help him. Sure, they showed up in an unconventional way, but they seemed to care for him. The boy was unsure if he really liked the attention, but it was a way better attention than the one he got from his uncle. Finally he came to the decision to best hide his new mirror in his cupboard. Without looking back he dashed in the hallway and opened the door. The boy didn't hear the gasps and the angry muttering of the nations behind him, who had followed him when he made a mad dash to the hallway. Oliver muttered something about "cuppycakes" and "how they deserve them." He "would make extra sure that it hurt."_

 _Luciano on the other hand was impressed with the boy. It may seem strange that the boy just accepted that five men came out of a window, but that wasn't what impressed the Italian. What impressed him was the will to fight even if the odds were against him. The boy was a little too silent, a bit too weak for it to be real. The Italian mafioso was certain that behind those green, green eyes was a hidden intelligence that observed and adapted to what he found out. It was all a mask, a mask that fooled this relatives of him, but not him who regularly worked with people who held more masks in their repertoire than the boy could count._

 _Francois looked like he didn't care about it, but on the inside he was seething. How dare those people to hurt a child? Sure, they are annoying little beasts, he knew what he talked about, after all he raised Matt, but that didn't mean they could shove him in a cupboard and expect him to be quiet. Did they want to kill him? When he looked at the child again, he reconsidered the question and found that it was a rhetorical question. Yes, they wanted him dead. They would never do it directly, so shoving a knife in his heart was out, but letting him die of starvation didn't seem to be a problem. For the first time in quite a while Francois struggled to keep his face expressionless. And for the first time in forever he agreed with Oliver on something._

 _Matt was enraged. Francois was not the best father one could wish for, he had the ability to simply not care for anything, even if one screamed so loud that the throat hurt, but he cared enough that Matt learned what he needed to learn. These_ beings _didn't deserve to be called humans. To lock a child, barely four years old, in a cupboard was disgusting. Francois had at least the decency to give him a room. This child in front of all the nations worked as a slave and got nothing in return. If his limp was anything to go by, the only thing he got back was a beating if he did something the wrong way. Or even the right way, Matt thought with disdain. It was the first time he felt the need to protect someone else, who was not his brother or in any part his family. If it would go his way they would take the boy with them and would raise them as one of them._

 _Allen had to repress the urge to smash everything to pieces. If he did that he would cause the child more trouble than he needed. The child was way too small for his own health, the clothes were disgusting if they even could be called clothes, and didn't that sound like something Flavio would think? Al felt a protectiveness for the boy he hadn't felt since he was reunited with his brother. Matt and he were always fighting but deep down they both knew that they cared for each other. Damn it, he would probably even start a new World War if Matt, Francois or Oliver would be threatened. If he interpreted the looks right that the others sported he wasn't alone in the assumption that this boy, whose name they still didn't know, was protected by all of them and that they would start a war that could destroy the galaxy for him._

 _After the nations got over their shock and the resolve was made that this boy was to be cherished they started their work on the house. Oliver took over cleaning the windows, while Francois cleaned the floor. Al made his way to Dudley's rooms and cleaned everything with a disgruntled expression. Even Luciano got upstairs and cleaned the bedroom of Petunia and Vernon. Matt meanwhile was in the kitchen and taught Harry how he made his pancakes. The young man had decided that now was the ideal time to start cooking the dinner for his relatives and decided on pancakes. For the reason of not being discovered he gave his recipe to Harry, who finally introduced himself after nearly half an hour in shy … or scared silence._

 _It was an hour later that the nations finally were ready to leave the house with a few final instructions on how to use the mirror Oliver gave him. Ever since Harry and the other nations stayed in contact. Sometimes it took two to three days before one side or the other could talk, but they at least saw each other every day. Luciano used these talks to teach the young boy the art of masks and how to properly build them. It only took the four-year-old half a year to learn it and fool everyone. Matt on the other hand instilled a love for nature in the young boy and it didn't take long until weeding the garden became one his favourite chores. Whenever Matt and he talked over the mirror he would tell the teen on the other side what plants he had seen and Matt listened patiently. Oliver taught him his recipe for cupcakes over the mirror and promised him to give him one of his own when they saw each other next in person. Flavio, whom Harry got to know over the mirror after he stormed into Luciano's study without knocking while the two of them were talking, promised him that the magical nations were working on a way to get him to their world so he got to know them in person. The thought alone made the at that time five year old boy giddy with excitement._

~O~

Paris pulled himself out of the flashback, glaring daggers at Oliver. Finally he gave up.

"Who's coming over?" Paris sighed, while staring in the mirror.

"The Axis, the Allies and Austria," came the prompt answer. The short capital nearly died choking. That were a lot more people than he anticipated. Luciano, Lutz, Gillen, Flavio and Kuro alone were four people more than he was comfortable with while meeting the 1p!s. Throwing Allen, Matt, Oliver, Francois (who Paris couldn't stop but call Dad on occasion, just because they looked so fudging similar), Zao and Viktor into the mix was not the best idea. And the trigger-happy Roland was the worst idea possible. Sometimes Paris couldn't help but compare him with Prussia. Both were loud, both were annoying, both had no filter what so ever between their brains and their mouths and both were a lot more perverted than they let on.

"I'll go talking to England. Don't you dare coming over without permission or I will hex your bottom into the next week!" the capital threatened the nations, who grinned in amusement, but a little fear was still evident on their faces. They once had dared to go against his order of not coming over without permission and they all decided to never ever talk about that again. Up to this day they had no idea how they ended in the positions they woke up in and Paris only said one thing, "I'll not tell you.~"

Paris waved Belarus and smiled at her, before he left the room with a last warning look over his shoulder. With a frown Harry tried to remember the way to the living room from here. After a bit of thinking he found all the nations sitting there, doing a lot of nothing, namely paperwork or they were reading. Prussia sat in a corner, mumbling to himself. The capital had a bad feeling that it had something to do with pranks.

"Good evening, everyone," the dark blonde-haired male greeted the nations in the room. They all looked up and saw the serious look in his eyes.

"What is it, Paris?" Germany asked worried, England, Russia, Japan and Canada nodding along.

"Your counterparts request to come over here and go to school with me," Paris said bluntly. He did not have the nerve nor the heart for subtlety at the moment. He regretted this not three seconds after. The shock in the eyes of every nation was almost too much. Paris flinched and inched towards the door. Flashbacks of his time with the Dursleys came up. He hyperventilated.

 _Vernon standing over him with hate in his eyes, a bloody belt in his hands. The feeling of choking to death. Pain as his leg broke for the fourth time. Weeding the garden in the summer-heat without a shirt to guard his pale skin. The first time Vernon used a knife to injure him. The beating he received after talking with Viktor in the mirror around midnight._

It was a worried Canadian who pulled him out of this before it even started. Matthew kneed in front of him, carefully embracing him while whispering reassuringly in his ear that they would never hurt him. When Paris lifted his head to stare at the other nations, he saw guilt in their eyes. The capital gave a small smile while hugging the other male with all his strength. It should look ridiculous, after all Canada was de-aged as well, but he managed to stand up and put Paris on his hip as if he was still a grown-up.

"You know our 2p!s, aru?" China asked, sounding unsure of what to think about it.

"I thought that Papa told you," Paris mumbled in Canada's chest, "he walked in on me talking with them after all. I've met them before I even knew about you, when I still lived with _them._ They came over for a meeting with you and used their window to do so. Oliver startled me and I fell from the ladder. Luciano decided that he wanted to stay in contact with me, so I did that. They were the first grown-ups who cared for me!"

"Do they have the things they need for school? Are they already de-aged? How many of them are coming in the first place?" England asked with worry, while already formulating a plan as to what to write to Dumbledore, so that they got accepted so late in the year. Paris stuck his hand in his pocket. When he pulled it back a small mirror lay in his palm.

At the same time he answered, "The Axis, the Allies and Austria decided to come over here."

Every action ceased due to the answer. They stared at the little boy sitting on Canada's hip, head still leaning on his chest, looking like a lost love-child of England and France. They all came to one conclusion: He had to be an angel. Nothing short of an angel would bring the 1p!-nations to behave themselves and the 2p!s to become so protective over someone.

"Aiyah, all three of the Axis, aru?" China asked uncomfortable.

Paris frowned. "You mean all five, China. Gillen and Flavio are as much a part of the Axis as Luciano, Lutz and Kuro. You will not tell me that Lovino and Gilbert aren't considered part of the Axis, too, right? I'm quite sure that Prussia and Romano were as much punished as Germany and Italy for their stupidity to start a war."

"Wise words for one so young, little one," an Italian accented voice said from the mirror in his palm. Paris looked down and came eye to eye with Luciano. The Italian gave a soft smile that disappeared as soon as he saw the position said little one was in. "Flashback?" he asked. In the background were a few gasps heard. The nations in the room with Paris looked guiltily to the ground or at the ceiling.

"I startled them. It was my own fault, Luci," Paris protested. At the unrelenting look he earned from the man on the other side of the mirror he sighed, "We'll talk about it when you come over tomorrow." He knew that he would rue it, but whenever Luciano pulled the disapproving look he couldn't help but want to please him in one way or another. The capital reasoned that Luciano was the first adult to really care for him and as such they formed a strong bond with each other.

"Tomorrow?" Oliver caught on in the background and appeared in the mirror besides Luciano.

"Ah, yes, I think that you are able to de-age everyone or maybe you can ask Vasile. And I think you already planned ahead and bought everything needed for Hogwarts in your version of Diagon Alley," Paris said drily.

Oliver had the decency to blush a little. Luciano had to repress the urge to scold the man because Paris only had guesswork to go from. The 2p!-version of England had given away the fact that it was planned for way longer than Paris wanted to think of.

"I know you, Luci," Paris sighed. "As soon as Oliver brought the topic up I was certain that it was your idea. You would never allow me to walk into a dangerous situation if you could help it. Believe it or not, but I am most certain that Dumbledore is not to be trusted."

"Then why are you going there voluntarily?" Natasha asked forcefully. In the time she had to talk with Harry she had taken quite a liking to the boy. Not romantically, rather the early stages of a mother-son-bond. Sometimes the boy was way too stubborn for his own good. All the 1p!s sat in stunned silence when they heard a usually silent nation talk to the capital. Paris on the other hand didn't seem in the slightest surprised and instead groaned.

"Natasha! We talked about this not a week ago. I have to go because I will not waste my money on schooling I will not receive," here all the nations gave an uncomfortable laugh because he sounded so much like Switzerland. "I can't pass the chance of pranking those … waffles either," he finally grinned.

Luciano and Natasha almost at the same time shook their head for different reasons. Natasha was miffed that he considered his life as not worthy enough to waste money for, while Luciano was thrown into despair that their Harry was so impressionable that he stopped cussing when Oliver was around. The worst was that Oliver knew that this was thanks to him. When asked why Harry gave up cussing, according to Al he had quite the sailor mouth, he said that he couldn't afford it around Oliver. It had taken a lot more days after that answer to understand for the other nations. Oliver had a swear jar and was not ashamed to use it, even if they were kids. Because Harry grew up where he grew up he had not even a quarter he could afford for swearing, so he shut his trap and kept his sailor mouth in check as long as this other version of England was in hearing range.

"What have I told you over pranking, Paris?" a French accented voice yelled from the background. Not shortly after a dirty-blonde man came in the mirror and glared at the child.

"Please, Dad, you said I shouldn't do it. But on the other hand, you are always the first one to laugh as long as you are not the one pranked," Paris rolled his eyes and grinned down at them all. The expression of all visible nations softened in the mirror, even Francois had something like a small smile on his face.

Suddenly Paris' stomach grumbled and he blushed a little in embarrassment. "Well, guys, it was nice to see you and to know that you want to go to Hogwarts with me, but personally I am hungry and give the mirror to England. Talk about everything you think necessary and I'll make a delicious meal for everyone who's here. See you tomorrow!"

And with a vicious grin he detached himself from Canada and was on his merry way to the kitchen, shortly followed by the happy clanking of pots and pans. The nations in the mirror groaned and some even drooled if England saw correctly. When asked, Natasha only answered, "If you never had home-made food from Paris, you'll understand as soon as you take your first bite. He's an even better cook than your France."

"That's a lie!" came the yell from the kitchen. Zao pushed his way into the mirror and rolled his eyes at Arthur.

"Don't believe him. His cooking is even better than opium," the addict said.

"I can hear you, Zao! How often have I told you to not compare my cooking with your opium?" Paris asked, entering the living room again, only to snatch a bottle of wine from a shelf. After reading the label he grumbled a bit and gave Italy a dirty look.

"Ve~?" was the intelligent question from said nation. Luciano knew without even seeing the action what was going on.

"Even England acknowledges that we have the better wine!" Luciano joked. Suddenly the mirror left England's hand and the nations saw a pissed Paris.

"Only because _your_ grandfather gave us the idea does not mean that you have the best wine in the world! The Bordeaux is still our invention!" Paris sniffed.

"Well, shouldn't you be happy to lose against us and not against Germany? Germany has a few good wines, too," Luciano said with a smirk.

"Hmph, as if," Paris said. "They just don't have the climate for a good wine. The few places where they can grow wine is not enough to really rival you and Papa."

As if the discussion never happened the mirror landed in England's hand again and Paris disappeared into the kitchen. Yao followed him and soon the 1p!nations could appreciate the two best cooking people working in tandem. Two hours later Yao left the kitchen with the dishes and Paris followed quickly with the food. It was mouthwatering. England ended the conversation with Luciano and his counterpart and joined the others at the table.

~O~

It was late in the evening when an owl flew through the open window into the office of Albus Dumbledore. Fawkes, his phoenix, lifted his head to give a curious look. It was a snowy owl with an intelligent gaze.

Dumbledore, too, was curious who would write at such a late hour and as to why. The owl offered her leg impatiently and the headmaster hurried to take the letter.

 _To the headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Albus Dumbledore,_

 _I am sorry as to contact you at such a late hour. A contact of mine gave me news that children from another dimension would like to enter your school. My contact said that they probably would have been accepted in their version of Hogwarts but would prefer to be taught here. They say that you are quite famous even in their dimension and that they would love to go to the school the famous Albus Dumbledore still resides as headmaster._

 _I, as the representative for exchange students this year, have taken it upon me to assure the children that they can board the train tomorrow as well. Their names are Flavio and Luciano Vargas, Gillen and Lutz Beilschmidt, Kuro Honda, Roland Edelstein, Oliver Kirkland, Francois Bonnefoy, Allen F. Jones, Matt Williams, Viktor Braginski and Zao Wang._

 _With best wishes and the hope to give the children a positive answer,_

 _Arthur Kirkland_

 _Lord of the blessed and most ancient House of Kirkland_

Dumbledore blinked at the letter. He felt flattered that children considered going to another dimension to be taught here and as such felt inclined to accept them even now. He felt surprised that Lord Kirkland took his role as representative for the exchange students so seriously. Of course nobody really knew the Lord, it was only a year ago that the goblins found the Lord and could offer him the Lordship, but he gave the vibe that he really didn't care that much. After he looked over the list for the students Dumbledore came the decision that it wouldn't hurt them to take them in. After all this year many of the muggleborns declined or didn't react to the letter, so they were at an all-time-low concerning students. Taking in the twelve people from a different dimension would not bring them to a ruin.

"What do you think, Fawkes? Should we allow them to come here and see the wonders of Hogwarts?" Dumbledore asked the phoenix. Said phoenix seemed to think about it.

Finally he squawked. The headmaster liked to make everyone believe that he understood the phoenix but truth be told he had no idea what the bird wanted to tell him with whatever sound he made. As such the warning that not all dimensions were so friendly as this one fell on deaf ears and the acceptance of thirteen possibly dangerous people was send out. Fawkes buried his head under a wing with the fervent wish that the children were not like he imagined them to be.

~O~

 **Oliver → 2p!England**

 **Matt → 2p!Canada**

 **Francois → 2p!France**

 **Allen/Al → 2p!America**

 **Viktor → 2p!Russia**

 **Zao → 2p!China**

 **Roland → 2p!Austria**

 **Luciano → 2p!Northern Italy**

 **Flavio → 2p!Southern Italy/Romano**

 **Gillen → 2p!Prussia**

 **Lutz → 2p!Germany**

 **Kuro → 2p!Japan**

 **Natasha → 2p!Belarus**

 **Vasile → 2p!Romania**

 **I go mostly with my headcanons concerning all the 2p!s. Some will find a lot of ideas from other fanfictions in my characterization of them, but everything concerning Austria, Gillen and Natasha is solely my idea on how they could act, considering their 1p!s.**

 **Concerning the title of Arthur's house: I think that not many people are able to see** _ **all**_ **the creatures he and his brothers can see. As that he is a blessed from all the creatures.^^**


	12. Hogwarts Express (finally)

It was six o'clock in the morning when the first of the nations was up. Surprisingly it wasn't Germany, like many others would have expected, his training obsession was widely known, no, it was his big brother Prussia who sneaked through the hallway. It was still dark outside and the rain splashed with loud sounds against the window. A low rumble was heard, but there was no lightning to accompany the thunder. The faint sound of cars moving along the street and splashing of puddles they drove through was one of the only sounds heard. Prussia suppressed a sigh when he passed the room Paris and Russia were sharing. He felt bad, guilty even. On the other hand, he thought that he did nothing wrong, so the feeling of guilt was absolutely not necessary. The albino scowled darkly at the ground. Russia was scary and living with him after he and West lost the war was a torture. Paris was right when he said that the tall nation was not abusive towards others, but this childish aura and the seemingly innocent smiles were enough to put him on edge. Every time he saw Russia he waited for the moment where the bloody Russian history caught up with the man and he wanted to see the bloody faces of everyone around him. Even though it was not awesome Prussia admitted to himself that he was kinda, sorta, not really, very much scared of Russia. Often Prussia wondered why West never asked him about the 'awesomeness', a coping mechanism he invented when Russia threatened to never let him see West again, so it was just recently that Prussia started to proclaim that he was the most awesome person on the planet earth. A sad smile tugged on the albino's lips. After nearly 45 years apart they simply did not talk that much with each other like they had before the Wall was built. None the less the Prussian deeply cared for his younger brother and simply wished for him to be happy. That plan would backfire none the less because West was a person who took everything serious and had no time to appreciate the more funny moments. Even though it was never officially proclaimed all the nations saw West as their leader in the World Meetings. West never complained and took the workload those Meetings caused and even brought them to order every time a fight came up, and that happened often.

Prussia reached the living room and sighed. He didn't really know where the sudden depression came from, maybe it was the slight smile West sported when he talked with the young capital, or the moment he admitted to himself that he liked the capital more than just him being the capital and son of one of his best friends. Maybe it was just the weather he had a problem with. It was quite depressing after all. Before he could delve deeper into depression a soft voice interrupted him.

"Being up so early to be depressive can't be healthy, Prussia," Canada softly said, his voice for the first time carrying over the rain and the cars. The Prussian lifted his head in shock and ruby-red eyes stared into soft violet ones.

"Canada," he greeted in an almost inaudible voice, for the first time in 45 years not shouting or mocking the way others talked with imitating them. The greeted nation frowned.

"I mean it, Prussia," the Canadian said while sitting down beside the ex-nation. "Do you want to talk about it? I'm always here to listen to you."

Gilbert stared at him and a small smile tucked on his lips. "The awesome Prussia doesn't need anyone to talk about problems. I'm way too awesome for problems to stay for too long."

"Too much awesomeness will kill you, Prussia," the light voice of Paris echoed through the living room and both Canada and Prussia startled at the sudden revelation of his presence. The longer blonde hair of said capital was chaotic and in knots, the emerald green eyes dark in longing for more sleep, but alight in an alertness nobody would suspect in someone who just woke up. That Paris just woke up was visible in the wrinkled trousers he wore and the muster of the folds in his sheets still visible on his cheeks.

"Awesomeness can't kill," the Prussian dismissed.

"But the combined arrogance that comes with awesomeness can," the capital argued. As soon as Prussia opened his mouth again, Paris interrupted, "You really shouldn't argue with me. My teacher was Viktor, Ivan's counterpart. I'm good at what I'm doing."

The warning behind this sentence caused Prussia to shut his mouth. Prussia understood what Paris just told him. _I know that you're hiding behind it. Don't fall victim to your own mask, be strong and_ talk _, Prussia!_ The self-loathing in the eyes of Paris went nearly unnoticed. Canada saw a short flicker of emotion in his eyes, but couldn't identify them before they disappeared again, Prussia was too busy to think over what Paris indicated that he never saw a thing.

"Anyway, you're both up early," Paris commented. He earned incredulous looks from both sides as he sat down gracefully between the two nations. At the looks he deemed it necessary to defend himself, "I couldn't sleep well after I nearly slept the whole afternoon. Besides I normally wake up at five in the morning. Instincts that never went away." Paris shrugged carelessly, but Canada and Prussia both saw the short flicker of hate in his eyes. It didn't take a genius to guess whom it was directed to.

"Guten Morgen," Germany greeted from the doorway and Paris jumped. It was only a second, but all the nations present saw for this short amount of time a flicker of who Harry was before France found him, weak, submissive, quiet... a slave. In their hearts a flame started to burn, the flame of hate and the icy promise of revenge. The family of Harry Potter would go down screaming and begging for mercy.

~O~

Luciano sat in his study for the last time before he left the dimension for the next nine months. He dreaded going to school, but he was giddy to spend so much time with Paris. Sadly the capitals didn't get counterparts, the 1p!s had to deal with the bloody history of their capital without the relief of giving a bit of the impending insanity over to their 2p!. The Italian remembered how Harry had asked Oliver why they were all so nice … almost scarily so to him.

 _"_ _Oli, I don't want to be rude … but why are you so nice to me?" the nine-year-old asked. At that time he was just adjusting to being Paris and had bouts of speaking like he had swallowed a dictionary and like a normal nine-year-old talked._

 _"_ _What makes you say that we aren't always nice?" Matt asked. Paris rolled his eyes and pointed at the hockey stick in his hands and the bat over Al's shoulder. Both had fresh blood at them._

 _"_ _Don't get me started on Oli's 'cuppycakes'. I'm not stupid, as you may have found out, as I hold long and meaningful discussions with Viktor over political practices no longer in use and how they would help the world," the newly made capital stated drily. "I have every reason to believe that you aren't as nice as you are to me to everybody else."_

 _Oliver nodded. When he had figured it out already and wasn't running away screaming then there was a good chance he would listen them out._

 _"_ _We aren't. You see, poppet~," he started. Paris rolled his eyes and that alone stated clearly, 'Actually I don't, that's why I asked,' but he didn't say anything. "We are the second personalities to the nations you may know from your dimension. The 1p!s simply say we are deranged and dangerous and should be locked away, but the problem is, that we are the personifications of the criminal sides of the countries. Where my 1p! Arthur is a tsundere who would never consider harming a person, no matter how annoying said person is, I am not above killing people who annoy me or who stay in my way. My 'cuppycakes' are a simple way of reaching my goals. Luciano is the head of the mafia in Italy, Kuro allied his yakuza with them when they formed the Axis. The 1p!s have no reason to call us insane as they are the reason we are insane. Normally these are all things they would have to deal with and be ready with it. But because they don't have the time, the nerve or simply the stomach to do the things that needed to be done they … shove it deep in their mind behind lock and key. They don't really know it but behind this lock and key they shove it … are we, the 2p!s. And us being nice towards you, well, we always wanted a son or a daughter, other than the ones we've already raised. Contrary to our 1p!s our capitals don't get personifications. London will never talk with me like your London does with Arthur. Or even you with your papa. It is expected that, when you are chosen as capital, you are mentally strong enough to live with the criminal side, too, and that the bloody history will not drive you insane. Expect a lot of nightmares from the French Revolution and other events. I think that as an eleven-year-old you will probably never need The Talk as prostitution in bigger cities and capitals especially is always there, even if it is forbidden."_

 _Oliver stopped to take a sip from his tea that Paris had prepared. Said capital couldn't decide whether he should be red in embarrassment or amused that Oliver could talk that much without being interrupted once from the others in the room._

 _"_ _What Oliver wanted to tell you is that you are our son because we'll never get children in a way that your nations over there have. We'll only get children who will take us over when the time comes. And even though we want kids does not mean that we want to fade just yet, thank you very much," Al said and glared at Oliver for wasting so much time for something that could have been said in a minute._

At that time Luciano was annoyed with the others because they talked too much and he was trying to concentrate on his paperwork and the TV that was blaring in the background at the same time but now he was amused. Paris had not reacted like many of the nations had predicted, on the contrary he seemed amused and shrugged it of.

His question caught them of guard, "So you all want to be my surrogate parents? I will not give up Papa only because you finally found a bone of bravery in your body to ask me."

An amused smile made his way onto his face that was wiped away when Flavio entered the room with a dramatic, "Fratellino!"

He had to suppress the urge to bang his head against his desk. Instead, Luciano took one deep breath and asked, admittedly rather rude, "What is it, you menace?"

The blonde-haired Italian shot him an affronted look at being called a menace, but none the less continued, "Are those wizards living somewhere in the Dark Ages? What they call clothes is an affront for everybody who wants to look somewhat decent! Do you think they terribly mind when I bring a few clothes of mine with me?"

"They do," Luciano nearly sighed. "I know that they are terrible and probably are even uncomfortable but deal with it and be happy that we get to spend time with our Harry."

Flavio seemed to have an internal struggle but then a smile made its way on his face. "You really care for the young capital, don't you?"

Normally Luciano would deny it that he held any form of affection for anyone, but this was Harry they were talking about and in this instances everything 'normal' was disregarded and a new Luciano took his place.

"Yes, I do," he said with a soft smile that made him look like a different person, "but so do you and Oliver, Roland, Al and many, many more. Don't get me started on our 1p!s, who seem to have taken a liking to him pretty fast, too."

Luciano's brother grinned and flashed perfectly white teeth while doing so. Oh, Flavio wasn't dumb, he knew that his little brother fancied the little angel who called himself nowadays Paris in a different way than a parent or uncle or even brother like most of the other nations in the 2p!World. But he preferred being alive so he said nothing about that.

"Well, do you have packed already, Luciano? We have to go soon. You remember that we promised the Allies to have breakfast with them, right?"

The pained look, followed by a yelp answered the question with a big, fat "no".

"The books, parchment and ink?" Luciano asked grammatically incorrect.

"I have them in my trunk, don't worry. We split them when we have our first classes or on our first evening when we are sorted in the same house," Flavio patiently said.

"Cosmetics?"

"Already in your trunk," came the calm response. Right now Flavio felt more like a father than a brother. He frowned at the figure running through the house and almost knocking Kuro down. The Japanese man had to thank his reflexes for not lying on the ground right now and groaning in pain.

"When do we have to be in the other dimension?" Luciano yelled from the first floor.

Flavio rolled his magenta-coloured eyes, "Two hours before the train leaves the station," he yelled back and this time three curses instead of only one answered him. Kuro and Lutz seemed to have forgotten about the breakfast with the people who wanted to go to school with Harry as well, so they had to hurry as well as Luciano. The southern part of Italy took his time of going over the things in his trunk. No matter how many times Luciano remembered him that he could not take his clothes with him and could not bring the girls to model for his clothes, he would bring his white suit with him, as well as his pink tainted glasses and his pink scarf. He had to have at least a little style while going to school.

"Fratello!" Flavio suddenly heard and he had to suppress a knowing smile. It was right now that Luciano finally realised what they had to wear as school uniform. It wasn't that Luciano was not observant, it was simply the problem that he was way too much into his thoughts when he bought his school uniform that he never realised that he had to wear robes for more or less nine months a year. "Why?" came the next call and got snickers as answer. It wasn't Flavio, who snickered. If the blonde-haired Italian heard right, it was Lutz who had a hard time suppressing his mirth.

"Why what exactly, fratellino? You know as much as I do that I can't read your mind!" Flavio grinned, secure in the knowledge that Luciano couldn't see him. While waiting for his brother to articulate his distaste for the robes, he folded his clothes again and checked that the parchment wasn't destroyed.

"Why robes?" came finally something almost understandable from the floor above. The older brother snorted friendly, but refrained from pointing out that the wizards and witches in England lived in the stone ages. If they didn't they wouldn't expect a child to save their asses. Flavio may be a good fighter and knew how to survive the temper of his brother, but he was happy that since seven years they almost never had any problems with each other and wouldn't fight over everything there was. That was the reason why there was a short pause in the conversation.

A Japanese accent made itself known when Flavio didn't answer, "Because most wizards obviously can't decide if they are male or female, so they decided to go with robes, they look feminine enough, but you can definitely say that they are robes and not dresses."

"What?" responded a German accent from who knew where in the house. The accent reminded Flavio that he didn't see Prussia from when he woke up to now. He hoped that Prussia packed his things, contrary to his younger brother, the day before.

"Come now, Lutz, don't tell me you didn't know that wizards can carry children," Kuro yelled while jumping down the staircase and landing with a low thump.

" _What?!_ " came the yell, this time from Luciano who hurried to the stairs just to stare down at the Japanese man who really wasn't a man any more as they already were de-aged the day before from Vasile. "You mean to tell me that if I fucked P-, Oliver, not that I want to, that I could get him _pregnant_?!"

Flavio suppressed the urge to snort and/or snicker. He was certain that he had heard a 'P' before 'Oliver' came in that sentence. Again he was convinced that Luciano wanted more from Paris than a simple bond as father or uncle. How did he come up with Oliver anyway? Luciano seemed to ask himself the same question, if the frown on his face was any indicator. At that Flavio lost his restrain and he landed on the floor in a heap of laughing mess. Lutz followed his example if the guffawing from the floor above was a sign. Kuro just grinned in a mocking way.

"Well, yes, sir," he admitted. "I can lend you the book if you want," he put as an afterthought.

Luciano looked a bit queasy and Flavio, as a good older brother, decided to intervene, "Oh, look at the time. If we want to enjoy our breakfast before we have to go the 1p!Universe we really should be going. Lutz, where is your brother?" he added in a yell.

A tap on his shoulder sent him nearly in fits until he realised that Gillen stood behind him and instead of saying anything he resorted to tapping his shoulder.

"Jesus, don't do that, Prussia," he yelped. The scarred m- boy simply shrugged and gestured to two trunks. One of them was Flavio's, the other seemed to be Gillen's. Flavio interpreted this as a question if he should carry them out to the waiting car so answered with a simple, "I'd be grateful."

Prussia gave a small smile, more a short quirk of his lips, and left the room. The blonde Italian stared after him. It seemed that Luciano wasn' the only one who looked forward to see their young ward again.

~O~

It was nine o'clock and chaos reigned in both of the Englands' homes. Matt was in search of his books while Al suddenly seemed to have misplaced his wand. Both were running around in search of the lost items. Zao suddenly decided to vanish and nobody had a clue as to where he was until he entered the house again, this time with enough opium to last him a while. All the nations were sure that they had to hinder him once in a while to not take it all at once. Viktor sat in the middle of the chaos trying to think of best ways to ensure that Paris was safe while ignoring the noise around him. Roland managed to forget his guns and had to go to a weapon dealer because he would never go anywhere without weapons. Oliver sat in the kitchen, packing ingredients for cupcakes and his 'cuppycakes' as he called them. Flavio decided to be the responsible adult in the group, even though he wasn't the oldest there and asked if everyone had their weapons of choice, their uniforms, the gloves, the school books, the wands and everything else. Shortly followed by the question if they had something to entertain themselves with when not in class. In the 1p!Universe Feliciano was whining because he had no place in his trunk for his art-utensils, until Paris decided that it was enough and simply put them in his trunk. Russia had a chaos in his trunk and his last robes didn't fit in there. Again Paris hurried to the rescue and folded the clothes neatly and organised the books neatly until everything fit. In the meantime, England had to suffer France because Paris wasn't there to rescue him. China carried his trunk in one hand and seemed to think over where he could best put his wok, he would never leave his weapon of choice behind; while at the same time, trying to keep a conversation with Prussia going so that the albino didn't feel the sudden urge to prank his younger brother. Sadly that was proven fruitless as a sudden yell echoed through the house.

 _"_ _Prussia!_ The trunk was packed! Get your ass over here and help me to reorganise the mess you made!"

At that time nobody could hinder Paris from entering the living room which was a battlefield for France and England. France once again had groped the poor green-eyed nation and Arthur reacted in the only way he knew, defensive with a touch aggressive as a side dish. Before even one of them even realised what they were doing the yelling match got to a full out fight with weapons and if Paris evaluated the situation right, Arthur mutated to his pirate-self. The poor capital pinched the bridge of his nose in an attempt to stop the headache. It didn't work. Just as he prepared to yell at the immature adults in front of him in the hope that gentleman!Arthur took control again, the bell rang and in came the 2p!nations who wanted to go to school with him. Paris suppressed a groan, only to be nearly hit in the head with a sword that came out of nowhere. He had enough.

"STOP IT, YOU FUCKING IDIOTS! YOU NEARLY DESTROYED THE LIVING ROOM COMPLETELY AND JUST FOR YOUR INFORMATION, ENGLAND, I MAY HAVE THE SAME HAIRCOLOUR AS MY FATHER BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN THAT YOU CAN HIT ME WITH YOUR FUCKING SWORD! PRUSSIA, MOVE YOUR GODDAMN ARSE AND HELP LUDWIG TO GET READY OR I SWEAR TO GOD YOU WILL RUE THE DAY YOU MET ME!" The capital took a deep breath and met the sheepish looks with a death glare. "Move," he growled when nobody did as he told. After that they all scrambled to do his biding. Yao looked vaguely amused, Zao seemed too high on opium to really understand what was going on, Arthur looked around in his living room and groaned in despair, while Oliver tried to console him with his typical hug. Arthur didn't seem to appreciate the gesture when the rude off-throwing was any sign.

After a few seconds of silence, only interrupted by an annoyed yell from Ludwig from the floor above, Paris turned to the 2p!s and offered a smile, "Guten Morgen, everybody. Has anybody a headache reliever for me?"

"Morning," came various responses to his greeting, and Oliver immediately handed a vial over to the capital with a happy, "Morning, poppet~."

A grimace was the only visible reaction as he gulped down the potion. "Yuck," the blonde said and a few nations snorted. They had the pleasure to have to take such a potion, too, and as such could relate to him. Funnily enough most of those that had had a taste of the potion had to take it this morning.

"Is everybody ready? We really should get going," Arthur finally said with a look on his clock. Then he looked up and checked all the nations that were even in the room: Oliver, Francois, Matt, Al, Zao, Viktor, Roland, Flavio, Luciano, Lutz, Kuro, Yao, Harry and Matthew. Where were Gillen, Ivan, Ludwig, Gilbert, Kiku and Feliciano?

"Gillen's in the bathroom to go conceal a few of his scars. Ludwig and Gilbert are still trying to repack Ludwig's trunk. As for Kiku, he stands behind you. I have no idea what Ivan or Feliciano are doing, though," Paris answered. At the shocked look from Arthur he added, "You spoke out loud. I thought it was a question and I answered."

"God, I'm so happy when you are in the Express and I can redecorate my living room in silence. That's too much stress for one person to handle," Arthur groaned and earned a few pitying looks, especially from Luciano who had personal experience with handling those idiots.

"What I wanted to ask you the whole time, England," Paris started, only to interrupt himself, "1p! that is, how come that you have the Lordship of House Kirkland and not your oldest brother?"

"We change every thirty years or so. After ten years, the most time after it comes apparent that we do not age, we start pulling a hermit. After twenty years in social reclusion the other either dies or moves to a country nobody ever heard of. Thirty years after that the next brother takes up the Lordship, even if our blood tests would all say _Heir to the blessed and Most ancient House of Kirkland_ or in the cases of the youngest ones, Northern Ireland, me and Wales, nothing at all. They would show a relationship with this house but would never show that we could inherit something. I admit that it's not the best solution, but the best we could think of. We simply have to go behind the backs of the goblins as they would probably hinder us when we would take the Lordship-Ring."

Paris looked funny for a few seconds and then snorted, "The goblins would probably help as long as they can keep your account running. They are mostly interested in money. If that doesn't work than it's always a big help when you want to annoy the ministry as they are not fond of it at the moment. Actually, scratch that, it's more of all the time. Ask them, they will help you, if you are respectful enough and don't insult them. Should I give you a copy of the French muggleborn-guide I've written?"

"Thank you for the tip. I will talk about it with my brothers," Arthur said, blinking when he heard amused murmurs spreading through the room. When even Ludwig, who had just entered the room, had to suppress a smile he knew he went into a trap. Just what was it?

"I told you he would never accept the book after Paris knowingly added a 'French' in his sentence," a Japanese accent cried out. The voice was too deep to belong to Kiku and none the less, Kiku would never say such a thing, so it belonged to Kuro. A low grumbling was heard and then the clinking of coins in a bag. The German Lutz gave the bag over to Kuro with a growl.

"I will win it back," the German promised just as both Prussians entered the room, shortly followed by Ivan and Feli.

"We really should go now. If we don't we'll be too late for the train," Paris and Arthur said almost at the same time. They shared a short look with each other, and then Paris left the room. A few minutes later he came back, with his trunk in his hands. It seemed heavy and China, still a strong nation, even if he was de-aged, decided to help. Yao wasn't the fastest, though, that was Zao, who took the trunk as if it weighed nothing and took his own trunk in the other hand. Paris shoved Zao a bit, not that said nation even budged a millimetre, as a thanks. The 1p!s were incensed, only for Luciano to take over explanation.

"Zao is high at the moment. It's not like he will hurt anybody while he is, but he just doesn't get verbal things, so we came up with a body language even a high Zao could understand. When Paris visited us in the summer over his seventh birthday it was the first thing he learned."

"Do we have to learn that as well?" asked Ludwig, while staring at Arthur and Paris, who stood by the fireplace. What were they doing there? Didn't they say something about getting a move and going to King's Cross?

"We'll be flooing," Paris explained at the confused looks. "Oliver, Arthur and I have a bit of experience with this sort of travelling. Matthew should know about it, too, if he is as active in his magical sector as he says he is."

Said Canadian nation nodded his head yes. Paris was relieved. Everyone who could help other nations to travel the floo was a welcome change.

"I'd be happy, if said nations could help the others. Floo-travel is not for everyone. Personally I always land face-first on the ground every time I do it. But at least I manage to leave at the right fireplaces. Not everybody can do that. Magical travel is always strange and most of the time you can hurt yourself a lot if you do it wrong. Floo-travel is one of the more harmless ones," he added at the sceptical looks.

"Well, I'll go first and take Ivan and his trunk with me," Paris offered. "If Kiku feels up to it we would manage to take him with us, too."

Kiku and Ivan exchanged looks, stared at Paris, stared at the fireplace, heaved a sigh in synch and nodded. Paris beamed at them and took a green powder from a bag Arthur offered. Ivan and Kiku stepped up to him, Paris threw the powder in the fireplace and said firmly, "King's Cross, Platform 9 and ¾." Then he pulled the two hesitant nations with him. With a _whoosh_ they disappeared.

Oliver stepped up and offered to go next. He took Matt with him and decided that Zao fitted in as well. Matthew followed with Ludwig and Gilbert, then Arthur hopped into the fireplace with Yao and Feliciano. Paris then came back and took Francois and Al with him. Oliver took Viktor and Roland. Arthur had the misfortune to end up with Luciano and Flavio. Matthew was clever enough to take Gillen and Kuro, a mixture neither volatile nor peaceful, just a simmering neutral. Paris popped up a last time to take Lutz and Francis. After face-planting for the last time Paris nearly yelled in joy. No matter how many times Oliver tried to teach him how to leave the Floo without landing on his face, he never got the hang of it. If he didn't know any better he would guess that a curse was placed on him that he would never be able to land properly in any magical transportation. Most of the nations newly introduced to the Floo looked sick, some even dry-heaved.

"I'm sorry, but that was the fastest and easiest way to get you all over here without having to worry about being too late," Harry apologised. He earned a few dark looks, mostly from the Germanic nations, aka Prussia, Germany and the one Austria. They had the worst experience, as something in them clearly protested against the whole thing. Paris gave a hurt look and even if all the nations knew that it was fake nobody could be angry at him anymore. "Just so you know, if you decide that you want to travel via cars the next time, which would be Christmas holidays, this is the entrance," here Paris leaned against a pillar and fell through, "and this is how it looks like from this side," he continued as all the nations came through the fake wall as well. Just as they wanted to enter the platform again they heard a voice, rather loudly announce something.

"Packed with muggles, of course," a red-headed woman said with a gaggle of red-headed children around her. "What was the platform number again?"

"Nine and ¾," the only girl in the bunch piped up. Nations and capital exchanged looks, then decided that they really didn't want to play by the rules. Without a look back they entered the platform again, took their trunks, or in case of Paris, got their trunk taken away as soon as he made a move to carry it himself by Zao, and entered the steaming, red train. Nobody was really impressed with the train, but all decided to be nice to Arthur because he had to go home to a destroyed living room when they finally left and kept their unimpressed silence instead of commenting on it.

"Well, I don't think we fit in one compartment even with magic," Paris stated when they found one empty compartment, but no second one next to it. All the nations nodded. If everything worked out eight people would find a place in one compartment and the others had to find a new one. "I would offer sitting on the ground, under the window," Paris continued. "We could sit on the others' laps and change after a while. I don't want to be away from you while we are on the train," he finally admitted the biggest problem. After a bit of puzzling, Paris' favourite thing to do in his free time, they decided that they would try it.

Before they sat down, though, Paris left the train again and hugged France tightly. The blue-eyed nation hugged back with tears in his eyes.

"Be safe. Never be alone with the headmaster if you can help it. Learn as much as you can and make your Papa proud. Don't let yourself be manipulated into fighting a war you don't have to," France started to tell his son. At the topic wars Paris' face changed expression.

"I don't want to repeat the French Revolution, papa," he whispered back and grimaced at the reminder. Even though he didn't exist at that time he still had scars all over his body when Paris gained the memories of this war. He wasn't as scarred as Gillen, but he had some impressive scars on his body to show. Paris was after all known for a history of over ten thousand years. He may not have been a capital that long, but history of this places made no difference between being a capital and being a simple town. "War is nothing for me. If I can help it, I will not be involved."

The sharp blow of a whistle made Paris cringe, then he hugged his papa a last time, before he surprised everybody by hugging Arthur, too. "We'll see each other over the Christmas holidays," he said to France, then turned to Arthur. "I expect to see you this year over at Papa's house, too. Bring Alfred with you, if you want to celebrate with him. I'll make the food," the capital bribed him.

Arthur gave up at that. After having eaten the self-made food from Paris he couldn't say no to this bribe. He gave the young boy a fierce look, which he stared down as if it was nothing, and finally nodded.

"If your father accepts it, I'll be coming over," Arthur said with a slight smile, then ushered him and the others on the train when the whistle blew again. They entered the compartment again and the train started moving. Paris leaned out of the window to wave the two nations standing on the platform. When they were out of sight, Paris turned around and saw all the nations standing awkward in the middle.

He suppressed a snicker and transformed it into a delicate cough before announcing, "Well, the tallest and strongest nations should be the ones to sit down on the benches, non? That'd be Matt, Matthew, Viktor, Ivan, Lutz, Ludwig, and ironically Yao and Zao." When the said nations sat down they saw that two more places were free. "Al and Luciano, the places are for you, I guess."

Paris fell silent and simply gestured for the other nations to take a place. They had nothing better to do than to gape at him. Instead of reacting, the young capital plopped down onto the lap of Zao, who automatically wrapped his arms around Paris' waist to hinder him from falling. Francois was the first who huffed and sat down on the lap of Al. What they all did for Paris, came the wry thought. Flavio sat down on the lap of his fratellino, much to the amusement from Paris, who sat right next to them. When all were seated it looked like that: On the bench across from Paris, next to the window, were Al and Francois. Beside them were Yao and Gilbert in a conversation, followed by Viktor and Kiku, an interesting mix, Matthew and Kuro, whatever Kuro was thinking when he sat down, and Lutz and Oliver, then the door. On Paris' side it was like that: Window, Luciano and Flavio, Zao and Paris, Ivan and Gillen, Matt and Roland, what the hell?, and Ludwig and Feliciano, no big surprise there and then the door.

Shortly after they finally sorted everything out, the door opened and one of the red-headed children from the entrance to the platform entered. He opened his mouth as if to say something, but first looked around. He seemed to be okay with the positions some of the nations took, but when his gaze fell upon Paris, who snuggled himself into the firm chest of Zao, he blushed and fled the compartment as if hexed. Zao, whose high seemed to have come down, snickered. Emerald green eyes twinkled in silent amusement. Suddenly the door was thrown open and another one of the red-heads entered. Nations and capital alike had to repress an annoyed sigh.

"My brother just told me that in this compartment inappropriate positions are displayed," he started haughtily without even looking. The robes seemed to be new and on his chest was a sparkling badge with a 'P' proudly displayed on it. Great, just what they needed, a red-headed menace as a prefect.

"I'm tired," Paris stated with a convincing yawn. "If you could hurry up the inspection of our seating arrangement, I'd be very happy."

Zao's shoulders shook in silent laughter, while Luciano puffed his chest proudly like a father whose son did something especially complicated right on the first try. No one here had to think long over what it could be what made him so proud that the Italian rivalled a peacock with his puffed out chest. An almost inaudible snicker drew the attention towards Roland, but he was soon dismissed by the prefect. When his eyes landed on Harry and Zao he gaped.

Finally he snapped out of whatever stupor he was in and snapped, "What do you think you are doing?"

Paris and Zao felt the stares from the other nations and were confused. It was not like they did anything inappropriate. Harry's head may have rested on Zao's chest instead of his shoulder, but the hands of Zao were _over_ Paris' clothes and in no places where they shouldn't be (not that Zao wouldn't have done so, actually he would have loved to feel Paris up, but he loved living, thank you very much, and with Francois in the compartment it was impossible to achieve both). Harry's hands... oh. That explained it. In the search of human warmth Harry's hands wandered from over the shirt to _into_ the shirt (sadly he had to leave his normal day-to-day-clothes at home as they would never work under the robes wizards wore and now he wore a red and black shirt, instead of his similar coloured changshan) and that looked like they wanted to start something no eleven-year-old should even know about.

Paris came to the same conclusion and snapped right back at the prefect, "I don't know how old you think we are, but I can assure you that this position is simply for the warmth of his body and not because we want to start something! I don't even know how you can think something like that, thank you very much. If you are ready with annoying us, we'd like to have our privacy back!"

The red-head turned around and left the compartment with a cold look over his shoulder. Paris narrowed his eyes in a silent warning to say something and finally the door closed. Shortly after they could hear the prefect talking about them. The blonde-haired capital scowled darkly.

"I already feel bad for whoever ends up in his house," he declared. At the looks thrown around the compartment he felt it necessary to elaborate, "We are twenty people. I do not think that we'll end up in the same house as everybody else."

"Mh, and as to keep our problems in Hogwarts to a minimum it would be the best if we ended up in all the houses, so that the world-wide known house-rivalry has no chance to blossom between us and cause fights for Paris," Viktor finally said something and his deep voice shocked Feli so much that he fell from Ludwig's lap with a shocked, "Ve~". All the 1p!nations were surprised because the Russian normally didn't deem it necessary to talk with them or even in their hearing range. It may have been that all of them once heard the voice of the tall Russian, but already had forgotten about it, but all of them could have sworn that it was the first time in forever that they heard him.

"That's a good idea, Viktor," Luciano mused and Ludwig agreed with it. As long as they could take control over the house, even as first years, they could commandeer the whole thing as to not cause trouble for the young capital. Because they would be something as leader in their house, they could expect that their friends would be in no trouble. It was a lot of a political game, but every nation had a title they could use to get a foot in the door. Luciano was the leader of the mafia and even if the purebloods couldn't figure out what it meant and if they were too proud to ask muggleborns, at least the muggleborns and half-bloods would know to fear him. The same worked for Kuro with the yakuza, and Flavio could ride the coattail of his younger brother, if he wanted to or not. Viktor was intimidating, with or without any titles to support him, but even he had the Russian mafia at his back and call. The 1p!nations all were at least heir to a rich family and most of them even were Head of the House, so they stood above all of the students, if the students wanted to acknowledge it or not.

"Paris will end up in Ravenclaw without a doubt," Zao said with conviction.

"So will probably Kuro and Kiku. Even Flavio has a high chance to end up in the house of the studious," Paris stated. Flavio stared at the capital with a small blush.

"I am not studious," he protested almost immediately. "I simply want to be fabulous and create fashion, so that many more girls can be simply fantastic!" The blonde-dyed Italian flashed a winning grin.

Paris was not impressed. "Yes, and you have to know how to create clothing in order to make it. Tell me, Flavio, how many years of your existence have you used to learn the art of fashion? I'd like to wager a fair few, maybe ten years? And then the months whenever the fashion changed. Since your birth maybe a hundred years only dedicated to fashion? Papa would probably be in Ravenclaw, too, if he ever went to Hogwarts in the first pl-" Paris' argument was interrupted by a pale boy with almost white blonde hair and silvery grey eyes. The capital, still with his hands in Zao's shirt, raised a single eyebrow, waiting for an explanation.

"They say Harry Potter is on the train and in this compartment, is it true?" the boy tried to drawl, but he sounded like a retard doing so. All the 2p!nations had a hard time not to laugh or even grin. None of them had any problems with showing their emotions, they simply knew when not to give anything away.

"Who wants to know this?" Harry drawled in a French accent he didn't have before, sounding better than the boy in the door because he learned it from Luciano and even Flavio and Oliver had a hand in it. Nobody suspected Oliver of being a smartarse and the one with the witty comebacks, but he could give out as much as he had to take from the other nations. Only when Oliver let this side from its leash it hurt a lot more.

"Malfoy, Draco Malyfoy. And you are?" the boy sniffed in disdain when he finally took a look at the guys gathered in the compartment. He didn't colour as much as the boy who entered first, but a slight pink was to be seen on his cheeks when he looked at Zao and Paris. The disdain was because of the muggle clothes everyone in the room wore.

The capital decided that he didn't like this Draco Malfoy any more than dirt on his new trousers. As such he introduced all the nations with their respective titles, beginning with Al, "Allen F. Jones, leader of the biggest drug ring over in America, on his lap Francois Bonnefoy, head of a terrorist group over in France, call it a family business, next Wang Yao, head of the House of Wang, on his lap Gilbert Beilschmidt, Familienleiter des hoch geschätzten Hauses Beilschmidt, followed by Viktor Braginski, leader of the Russian mafia, and Honda Kiku, head of the house of Honda, then Matthew Williams, head of the House of Williams, Honda Kuro, leader of the yakuza over in Japan, Lutz Beilschmidt, one of the most famous people in the German criminal world, and Oliver Kirkland, England's best known assassin. Next to me are the Vargas brothers, Flavio being the one sitting on Luciano's lap, both talented leader of the Italian mafia, on my other side is Ivan Braginski, head of the House of Braginski, Gillen Beilschmidt, war veteran, he was educated as a sniper, Matt Williams, Canadian assassin, and Roland Edelstein, best person to go to if you want someone removed without rising suspicion, followed by Ludwig Beilschmidt, Erbe des hoch geschätzten Hauses Beilschmidt, on his lap Feliciano Vargas, Heir to the House of Vargas. I sit on the lap of Wang Zao, one of the best drug dealers in the world. He even smuggles drugs over to Chile, even though they really don't need them. Well, I am Harry Bonnefoy, Heir to the Houses of Bonnefoy and Williams, I'm sure it's a pleasure to meet you," Paris sniffed. Again a shuffle went through the 2p!nations as they tried not to outright laugh at the face of the Malfoy-boy. It had taken a while to introduce everyone and find a suiting title they could use. It was right that Gillen was a sniper and he was educated in their ways, but he wasn't one anymore. Calling Matt an assassin was quite the stupid thing because Matt just barged in and killed the person that had offended him or owed him something.

Malfoy gaped at the gathered people in the compartment. If he offended them now even his father couldn't help him. The political power the blonde boy with his hands in the shirt of the drug dealer alone held was enough to wipe the Malfoy name out. But what was the yakuza? Or the mafia he kept mentioning? Draco decided that he had to write his father as soon as he was sorted into his house. Harry raised an eyebrow at him as if he wanted to say, "What are you still doing here?"

"Nice to meet you, too," he replied haughtily, "I'll be on my way then, looking for Harry Potter."

"Good luck," one of the Vargas-brothers said with an almost feral smile. Malfoy suddenly had the feeling that he really didn't want to know what the mafia was, if the guys in front of him were any indicator. That heirs and lords of famous houses all over the world were seemingly friendly with them was a sign for every pureblood that those with a seemingly muggle title were under their wings. And that was worrisome. Malfoy left the strange compartment in the search of the Potter-boy, while studiously forgetting the encounter. His first action after eating was writing his father. Maybe he could talk his godfather into letting him Floo over there and talk to his father in person. It would probably be for the best.

Paris sighed when the door closed for the third time in a small amount of time. He really should have thought of something better than to make an enemy that early on. On the other hand he knew that Malfoy and his father could do nothing against him. Not only had he the support of Matthew as the Head of House of Williams, but he had his father to rely on and then there was this title he gained, 'the boy-who-lived', not to mention his title as Lord Potter. If he had to go to school all the seven years he knew he was going to have fun. The boy, right now as subtle as an elephant in a glass store, would gain experience and would learn; Harry was sure at the end of the seventh year Malfoy would be a proper Lord, sly and cunning, manipulative, but subtle none the less. Again he felt a headache coming on. Again he sighed, before he looked up.

"Do you think we have a normal travel now or are we going to be interrupted again?" he asked in a light tone. His companions saw through the rouse and sighed with him. They knew that Harry hated to talk down on everyone, but on the other hand the capital already knew that it was no good idea to get attached to humans. Personally he never experienced it, but he saw the look in his Papa's eyes whenever the topic of Jeanne d'Arc came up.

"Depends," Gilbert shrugged. "If someone loses his pet said someone will probably go looking for it. Even in the compartments. How often do you think pets get lost?"

Paris leaned back into the chest of Zao, thinking. "Often," he finally declared. "There _are_ animals out there you really do not want as pets, like toads. Cats have a mind of their own, so if they decide that the Express is worth exploring, they will just do it, no matter if their owner wants them to or not. And whoever is stupid enough to let an owl loose in a train it's his own fault that it went missing."

Gilbert nodded in agreement. The other nations did not look forward to the opening of the door for the fourth time. Why was it that their compartment was so loved this time? Kiku decided to look into something to keep unwanted people out for the trip back. He really did not have the nerve to endure it every time they travelled in a train that they were annoyed by children simply for entertainment. There had to be something that could make them ignore a compartment. Unknown to him Kuro and Flavio came to the same conclusion, followed by Gillen. All of them loved their privacy. They would get it, that much was for sure, by any means necessary.

 **This chapter didn't want like I wanted. ^^'**

 **I'm sorry if it's not as good as I hoped and I'm sorry again that I took so long to post it. Normally I want to have at least two to three pre-written chapters so that I don't have to worry if I have writer's block, but chapter fourteen doesn't like to do what I want it to do so I'm up to only having one chapter pre-written. If I take longer to update the next chapter, you now know why.^^'**

 **I'm sorry and please, don't hate me! Once again a thank you, that you even read this and a great thank you to F4ncyFr3y for beta'ing and the** ** _great_** **artwork done for TWvWB!**

 **Fen**


	13. The Sorting

**You won't believe it, but I'm still alive and kicking. Would you look at that? I even decided to upload again. (I won't promise regular updates because university and stuff like that. And Assassin's Creed decided to work on my laptop and now I'm hooked...)**

 **I wish you a happy new year! Hopefully this year will turn out okay for everyone!**

At the end a talkative muggleborn witch that believed every word ever written down was the truth came in, followed by a shy boy who had lost his toad. But now they had finally reached Hogwarts.

"Mh," Paris hummed silently. "This doesn't feel like England. Are we in Scotland?"

The muggleborn they had met on the train heard him and started asking questions before one of the nations even understood what he said, "How can a country feel like something? Of course we are in Scotland, it is clearly mentioned in _Hogwarts, a History_ that Hogwarts is somewhere in Scotland. Even the authors of this book don't know the exact location. Isn't it exciting that we can learn so much here? You didn't answer my question."

Luciano couldn't help but laugh when he saw the incensed look on Paris' face. Of course he hadn't answered, he had tried to get a word in when she took a breath, but she could talk a mile a minute and seemingly didn't need air like a normal human. Zao, Oliver, Matt, Viktor, Ludwig and Matthew chuckled quietly at the same thing and all earned a betrayed look from the capital.

Paris looked at her in confusion, before he facepalmed himself, "Merlin, I said that really out loud, didn't I? It wasn't meant like it sounded. What I wanted to say is that the air is different. The smell in it is different to the smell you have in London. So I asked myself how far the next settlement is away from here that know how to use cars and don't use carriages." The witch smiled in understanding, nodding her agreement. The nations only smiled lightly, turning around. A giant man was calling for the first years. Paris changed his posture again and again. Even Luciano's training couldn't hinder him from showing his excitement. The capital grabbed Gillen's hand and dragged him bodily to the giant man who introduced himself as Hagrid. Gillen stumbled slightly, not having expected such behaviour from the capital. As such he nearly fell into Hagrid, who caught him with a surprised, "Huh, no need to hurry so much," and Gillen heard snickering in the background. The Prussian hid his face behind his long hair. The other nations hurried over to Gillen, Paris mumbling over and over, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

The haunted look in Harry's eyes said for all nations they had to keep an eye out for him, as excitement seemed to be a good trigger for memories of his less than stellar home life before Francis had found him. Gillen accepted the twenty thousand apologies from the capital with a soft hug, shocking the other 2p!s as he did so.

"Are all the first years here?" the giant asked for a last time. He got mumbling in response. Nobody was really sure how many first years were to be expected. Fleetingly Viktor wondered if ever a first year was left alone at the train station or if the professor who gathered them somehow had a way to check if everybody was there.

"Mind your step. The stairs are slimy at this time of the year!"

Gilbert snickered. At the raised eyebrows from the other nations he only said, "Who else but me is thankful that Francis did not go with us to the school? He would probably whine that the stairs ruined-"

The Prussian was interrupted by Flavio, who gave a girly shriek as his feet went in two different directions. Al caught him with a swift motion. Shortly after that they heard the blond Italian say, "The stairs ruined my good shoes. It took months to find the right material to make them out of." The voiceless laughter of Gilbert clued them in that this was what said nation had wanted to say about his friend.

"Soon you'll get your first look of Hogwarts," they heard again the proud, booming voice of the giant at the front. Both Russians in the group lifted their head curiously. All of the nations couldn't wait to see the school for the first time. A few gasps were heard from the eleven-year-olds. A castle stood above them, all the lit windows mirroring in the lake in front of them. Ivan and Viktor had to admit that the medieval castle had a certain flair they liked. They admired the buildings in England, they were nice, not that the buildings in Russia were ugly, the Russians were simply used to them so the fresh breath in that sense was always welcome. The other nations and the one capital found the castle breathtaking. It would take a while, more or less the whole first year, for them to find their way from A to B and back, but they found it exhilarating to go to a school that was in a castle of all things. The lake didn't seem like one wanted to take a swim in it, but at least they had one on the grounds.

"No more than four in a boat!" the giant boomed again and only now the nations realised the boats in front of them.

Oliver spoke their thoughts out loud, "Even though we have the same school in our dimension, it's somewhat different to stay at the shore of the lake seeing it for the first time with the knowledge that you are going to be part of it soon."

With that Gilbert hopped into one of the boats. Matthew, Yao and Ivan decided to stay with the 1p!s as long as possible. Ludwig, Feli and Kiku stepped into the next boat, praying for Paris to follow them, only to have Kuro with them. The one following them had Zao, Viktor, Lutz and Roland in it, after that one followed Al, Matt, Oliver and Francois. Paris shared his boat with Gillen, Flavio and Luciano.

"Ne, Paris, how do you travel to Beauxbaton?" Luciano asked curiously. The capital had his head on Flavio's shoulder while braiding Gillen's long, silvery hair. The red eyes of said nation were nearly closed and if he would have been a cat, Prussia would be purring.

"It's easy, really. We portkey most of the time. If we miss the portkey we use the Floo. The worst-case-scenario is that we have to send our Abraxan horses to fly them to school. It's not fancy like the train and certainly doesn't make the best first impression, but on the other hand we couldn't find another way to make it workable," Paris shrugged. At the same time he pulled on a strand of hair from Gillen. Luciano, Ludwig and Roland expected a wince or even a yell because it looked like it hurt, but Gillen only lifted his head a little. Harry pulled a small mirror out of his pocket; France influenced his son just a little, and showed him his masterpiece. Gillen seemed satisfied, a small, insecure smile his answer to Paris' silent question. The 1p!s were confused when they heard the 2p!s gasp. Feliciano asked Kuro about the why.

"After we got to know your Prussia we made up the theory that Gillen is the socially awkward version because Gilbert is always the centre of attention. Gillen is the exact opposite. He never shows his emotions openly, so even a small smile is like the loudest laugh Gilbert could come up with, and he never speaks if it isn't necessary. He really is awkward in human society, even children bully him sometimes," came the explanation with a shrug.

"Heads down!" billowed their guide. As one the nations ducked when they travelled through a curtain of ivy. Paris mumbled something about hygiene, but it wasn't heard over the excited chatter of other children. Roland rolled his eyes at the capital. Sometimes Paris just said something to have something to say; it annoyed the Austrian pretty badly sometimes. Hagrid guided them to the doors and knocked. After a while the wooden doors opened and revealed a strict looking woman with dark hair in a bun and in a green robe.

"The first years, Professor McGonagall."

"Thank you, Hagrid. I'll take over from here," the woman said in a no-nonsense type of voice. Paris had the feeling that Ludwig and the Professor would get along quite well. On the other hand the Professor would hate Lutz because for him everything was met with a certain "I don't care" attitude.

They were guided through a gigantic entrance hall with moving pictures and torches into an antechamber where they got a speech over the houses, the house points and other things. Paris zoned out after the first few words, followed by Oliver, Al, Matt, Francois, Feli and Lutz. Paris was sure that there were some important things mentioned in this speech, but he sometimes had a little trouble to concentrate on something longer than a minute. Afterwards he always felt bad because he had to ask someone else what was said when he had zoned out. They came out of their stupor when they heard a scream, only to see ghosts. Feli gasped and dove behind Ludwig in fear and shock, Paris only blinked, but said nothing. He may have known about magic, but ghosts were new for him. Oliver rolled his eyes.

"They pull the stunt every year. I don't have the same ghosts in my version of Hogwarts, but my ghosts do the exact same thing," he whispered into Paris' ear. Paris' lips twitched into a small smile as McGonagall entered the antechamber again. Well, it seemed as if the ghosts had a heart for pranks.

As soon as they entered the Great Hall the muggleborn witch they had met during the train ride and again at the train station whispered, "It's enchanted to look like this, it mentioned in _Hogwarts, a History_."

Feliciano came to the conclusion that someone had looked at the ceiling and sparked an explanation of the bookworm. He really did not have any problems with people who read a lot; contrary to popular belief he loved a good book every now and then, but the girl really believed too much into what she read. In his internal musings he seemingly had missed a catastrophe and a half if the expressions on Ludwig's and Kiku's face were any indicator and the explanation of what they should do to be sorted.

"Abbot, Hannah," McGonagall called. A blond girl with pigtails hurried forward and a hat was placed on her head. Not a second later, said hat opened a 'mouth' and called out, "HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Bilshmit, Gilbert," McGonagall said next. This got the attention of all the nations.

Gilbert frowned, took a step forward and said in a clear voice, "It's Beilschmidt, Professor, don't worry, you'll get used to the name." If he had to go to this school they at least should try to pronounce the name right. If England's role as partner for the exchange students was to be believed the Beilschmidts weren't the only ones with foreign names. Gilbert sat down on the stool and soon he only saw darkness.

 _Oh my, a nation. It was a long time ago that I last had to sort someone like you, Mr. Beilschmidt,_ a voice in his head said. Only years of practice with Ivan hindered him from yelling. _You are always quite tricky because I have to see the nation apart from the human, otherwise you all would end up in Slytherin. What is this? Oh, the next years will be entertaining to watch. But I really should sort you. Mh, you are not studious enough for the house of the Raven. The house of the Badger would be proud to see such loyalty in you, but this is not for you as your loyalty has to be earned and only a few ever won the challenge. For you, Mr, Beilschmidt, only one house is truly a fitting match. Better be ..._

"...GRYFFINDOR!"

The table in red and gold started to clap. His fellow nations did the same and earned confused looks, even the table for the teachers had confused adults at it.

"Beilschmidt, Gillen," McGonagall stuttered through the name. A few girls started to coo at him because of the shy look and the cute braid in his hair, while others flinched back because of the red eyes.

 _Right the next nation after him, hm?_ Gillen jumped in shock at the sudden intrusion into his mind. Normally he was more guarded. He felt insecure and the stares from all the girls, the students as a whole, made him feel uncomfortable. He really only wanted to go back to Paris and let him braid his hair and listen to his soft voice telling him stories while ignoring everybody else around him. It's not like he saw Paris in any other light than many of the other nations, but he could always hope to have a place as older brother in the heart of the capital. Said capital always had a soft spot for everyone, even the biggest idiots. Prussia chalked it up to his upbringing in the household of those humans. _Let's see... You are not as loud and brash as your counterpart and not as loyal as a badger to put you into Hufflepuff. On the contrary you have trust issues and it's a wonder that you trust the capital as much as you do. You are cunning, you know when to run and when to stay. You weigh your options and decide for the better of yourself. But it's not enough to guarantee that you'll survive in the snake pit. So there is really only one option left. Better be..._

"...RAVENCLAW!"

Roland and Kuro gaped in disbelief. Whatever made the hat put this strange guy into Ravenclaw, they wanted to know it, favourably the day before yesterday. They had no doubt that the former sniper was clever and had a certain urge to show people; mostly his brother, that he wasn't a waste of space, but did it really go so far as to send him to Ravenclaw? Wouldn't the badgers be better for him? Before they could think about it too much, McGonagall called the next Beilschmidt forward.

"Beilschmidt, Ludwig."

 _You are an interesting person, the third Beilschmidt I have to sort today. You do not really fit into any of the houses, you are brave, yes, but not as reckless as the red and gold house. You are cunning, but the silver and green house would eat you alive. Loyal you are only to those that earn it, you are hard working, but do not get any satisfaction out of it, the house of the badger would find in you no asset. The only thing you can do is using your hard work for studying. Better be..._

"...RAVENCLAW!"

The blue and bronze coloured house clapped politely, again followed by the nations, even the sorted ones.

"Beilschmidt, Lutz."

"HUFFLEPUFF!" the hat yelled before he even touched a hair on Lutz' head. Luciano snickered and Flavio grinned. Oh, the older brother knew which quality it was that brought Lutz into the yellow and black house.

After "Bones, Susan," for Hufflepuff again a nation followed. "Bonnefoy, Francois."

 _2p!France, it is no wonder that I will sort you where I will sort you. Do tell your friends from the other dimension that you have to not fear that I will tell what you do in your free time. I don't think that you have any questions?_

 _Get on with it,_ the Frenchman thought with a sour expression. At least he would get to see some of the nations in classes. Three houses were decked after only five of the nations were up here. Their plan had a high chance to really work. Everything to keep his 'son' safe.

"...HUFFLEPUFF!"

Francois thought to hear a stifled laugh when the hat was pulled from his head, but when he glared over to the only ones who would dare such a thing he saw innocent expressions on Harry's and Oliver's faces. With an almost impassive face; the glare not counting; he walked over to join the German at the yellow and black table.

"Braginski, Ivan," the teacher said with her eyes on the list. She hoped that at least this name was pronounced right.

Ivan stepped up, his creepy purple aura around him, a childish smile on his face and only visible for the nations and other not sorted students he held his trusty faucet pipe. The capital was sure that it was his way of reassuring himself that he wasn't alone, that the nation really was strong and not a weakling like many in his past believed. Harry's soft voice carried over the nervous chatter in the hall.

"I bet that he'll be the first Slytherin this year." Nobody but the two Prussians, the other Russia and Paris saw the slight lessening of the tension in the shoulders of their companion.

 _Oh, well, I never expected to see 1p!Russia in Hogwarts' halls_ , the hat started the conversation.

 _Get on with the sorting already, da?_ The poor Russian thought to the hat. He really only still sat here because the young capital had smiled such a proud smile at him that his heart still glowed in the reassurance of someone really liking him.

 _I shouldn't let you wait for long, now should I? Better be..._

"...SLYTHERIN!"

When the hat was lifted from his head Ivan's eyes fell first on Paris, who gave him a soft smile and applauded for him like the rest of the nations. Russia felt a smile form on his face. Paris' green eyes softened at the sight of the truly happy Russian. If only all the nations that shunned him could see him at the moment, they would never believe their eyes.

"Braginski, Viktor!"

"SLYTHERIN!" the hat yelped before he could touch the head of the sometimes pretty sadistic nation. He really didn't need to see the memories of the 'kid' under him, as his whole aura screamed 'Slytherin' to the heavens. Paris again applauded like the rest. Slowly but surely all the nations gathered in the houses. They got attention even before they settled down in a house, simply because they congratulated a fellow friend of being sorted. It was perfect; they started the plan before they even know where they all would end up.

After the sorting of a Gryffindor, Brown, Lavender, McGonagall stumbled over one of those damned German names again. She sighed, knowing perfectly well that she never really could pronounce German names right. Even Grindelwald was a name she wasn't capable to pronounce right, even after all the time his reign was over. Well, like the young Mr. Beilschmidt had said, she would get used to it over time.

"Edel-," she started, but blinked shortly afterwards. How to continue?

"Edelstein, Roland, ma'am?" Roland asked as politely as he could. Receiving a sharp nod, Roland sat down on the stool, a slight grimace on his face. He remembered Paris mumble something about hygiene when they drove through the ivy. Now, he did not agree with Paris on most accounts when something like this happened, but right now he really hoped that the hat was hit at times with a quick _scourgify._

"...GRYFFINDOR!" the hat yelled without consulting the man underneath him. De-aged they may be, but their mind wouldn't change just because they looked like eleven-year-olds.

Roland stood up, a relieved smile in his face while walking over to the red and gold table.

Kiku and Kuro both ended up in Ravenclaw. The students of said house were certain to have twins, like the red-headed menaces over in Gryffindor, but both refused to acknowledge any relation between the two, stating that the students probably would find out soon the missing piece to their new puzzle.

Al managed to land next to Roland and Gilbert in Gryffindor, glaring dangerously at the red-headed prefect he could see perfectly. Oliver, to the surprise of Paris and America, ended up in Hufflepuff, but it looked like that was a long and hard discussion with the hat, if his ten minutes sorting time was anything to go by. Paris wouldn't be surprised if the hat considered putting him into Slytherin, Oliver had anything needed for the house and more.

Then the for all nation most interesting part took place, "Potter, Harry," McGonagall called anxiously. Whispers started to spread over the hall, everybody curious over the boy-who-lived.

"Potter? Did she say _Potter_?"

" _The_ Harry Potter?"

"I thought he went missing six years ago!"

Harry straightened his clothes, straightened his hair, corrected his tie and did everything else he could have done while waiting to be allowed to enter the Great Hall. Then he straightened his back and coughed delicately. As soon as he did that the attention zeroed in on him.

He gave a wry smile, "As sad as I am to announce it openly, the name of Potter shall no longer be carried by me or anyone coming after me. The expectations everyone connects with this name are so high that no living being can hope to reach them. As such I would be thankful to be addressed as Mr. Harry James Bonnefoy, Heir Apparent for the House of Bonnefoy."

Shortly a flicker of real sadness went over his face, "This is by no means a degrading of what my parents did for me, but I would like to think that even they, national war heroes, would be hard pressed to rise to the expectations everyone seems to have for the boy-who-lived. I would be thankful for everyone, who honours my parents' death as the sacrifice that it was, and does not bring it up with me. Thank you."

The eyebrows of many nations lifted because they all knew Harry hated to stand in the centre of attention. When the boy sat down, he seemed to deflate. Every ounce of strength seemed to be used to stand there and talk about his new name and the choice he made.

Harry heaved a relieved sigh when he couldn't see the hall anymore and stared at the dark interior of the hat. The first thing he heard was a chuckle from the hat.

 _Well, Lord Potter, Heir Apparent to the Houses of Bonnefoy and Williams, you made quite the impression. Maybe a Gryffindor deep inside? No? You are brave enough to master your fear as you just showed when you did not back down. You are cunning, you knew they would use your old name and at the same time wouldn't really pay attention as to what you call yourself now, it will go under in the shock that you don't think of yourself as a Potter anymore. You are loyal to a fault, but only those that treated you in the same way that you want to be treated. Not even some of the badgers would be able to get onto your good side and that means something. 2p!Prussia will be happy to have you with him again, Lord Potter. Better be..._

"...RAVENCLAW!"

Silence, then Prussia, the Japans and Ludwig started to clap for him. The other nations joined soon, and finally the blue and bronze table reacted as well.

Harry sat down between the two Japans and across from Gillen, Ludwig on Gillen's right side. Paris' head connected with Kuro's shoulder and a soft sigh was heard from the capital. Gillen gave a soft smile.

"You were great, Harry. Not many would dare to speak so openly about the decisions they made," the Prussian praised him with his soft, caring voice.

"It wasn't planned, or prepared in any way. I feel horrible and I feel like I talked as if I swallowed a dictionary before I went up there. Do you really think I did the right thing, Gillen?"

Prussia gave him again only a smile. It was surprisingly Kiku who gave him the best advice.

"Even if your decision would turn out absolutely terrible, it was your decision. You had to do something or else the magical world would kill you within two years with their expectations. It's not like you could do something against it, could you?"

Paris finally relaxed a little more, none the less his hands still were shaking from the adrenaline in his veins.

After Paris' sorting the only other interesting ones were the last nations. Feliciano ended; to nobody's surprise; in Hufflepuff. Flavio joined the blue and bronze table on Gillen's left side. Luciano was the next green and silver tied nation. Yao joined Feliciano, Francois and Lutz at the Hufflepuff-table. Zao on the other hand joined his criminal partner, Viktor, in Slytherin. Matt joined his brother Al in Gryffindor and the silent and most of the time ignored counterpart of Matt, Matthew, joined the snakes as well.

~O~

After the meal was over and Dumbledore made his speech, while loudly proclaiming that the third floor was out of bounds if one would like to live, Paris was approached by a short man. The whispers of their other year mates in the house of Ravenclaw clued them in that this was Flitwick, their head of house.

"Mister Bonnefoy, the headmaster wishes for your presence in his office," the man said. "As your head of house I will accompany you as you do not know the way."

Kuro and Ludwig raised an eyebrow in question. As long as someone else was in the room it wouldn't be so bad to let Paris have this meeting, but none the less they were curious what the reason was behind the meeting. Kiku just stared blankly at several of the Ravenclaws that stared at Harry as if they wanted to hound him with questions over and over, even after the boy clearly had said that he would like to not be asked questions. Gillen sighed; he felt for Paris.

"May I ask as to why the esteemed headmaster feels the need to meet me, Professor?" Paris asked in an insecure voice he hadn't sported before. The capital would never admit it to anyone but the nations he already had talked to, but the idea of meeting the headmaster terrified him a lot. Only the idea that he was one of many students and there was no reason for the headmaster to see him alone, kept him going.

"Do not fret, young Harry," the professor smiled, "you are in no trouble on the first evening here. We, the staff, are simply curious about your whereabouts the last years."

Paris eyed the professor curiously and soon enough Flitwick had the feeling to be mustered from twenty pairs of eyes from all around the Great Hall. The professor was surprised that young Harry seemed to have a lot of support from people around the hall. He kept his smile on his face and after a while Filius Flitwick had the feeling as if he had passed an important test.

"If all the staff is interested, Professor," Harry suddenly said in a French accent Flitwick hadn't heard before, "wouldn't it be easier to hold this meeting in the Great Hall and I will answer the questions here? I do not mind if the other Ravens hear it, if they have to wait for me."

It would also mean that Dumbledore had less access to him alone and he could get the support of the house behind him without having to relive his childhood more than one time.

Flitwick agreed readily, as that made sense. Paris settled down comfortable and waited for the questions to come.

"Harry, my boy," the headmaster started. The capital suppressed the urge to sneer at the man and say something along the lines that he surely wasn't as desperate as to be Dumbeldore's boy. "Thank you for taking your time to answer our questions. The first question I would like to ask is where you've been for the last six years."

"After my papa rescued me we went to France, sir. Papa lived there his whole life and wanted to return to his family-home." McGonagall gave first Harry an imploring look, and then Dumbledore a dirty one.

"Mr. Bonnefoy, what do you mean when you say 'rescued'?" she asked the first year sitting at the Ravenclaw-table, still between the two Honda-boys.

"Probably nothing. He only wants the attention he gets from what he says," a greasy-haired man with dark eyes sneered darkly. Ludwig couldn't help but feel that there was more to this than solely dislike. Right now he was angry at himself for not asking more about the teachers as long as he stayed with England.

Paris ignored the teacher, even though all the professors could see the tension in him rise, "When I say 'rescued' I mean exactly that, Professor. My guardians before I met Papa treated me horribly. I slept in a cupboard under the stairs. When Papa found me it was cold outside and ..." Paris shuddered, refusing to continue.

The teachers stared at Dumbledore, expecting answers. Only Snape was still sneering at the boy, but that was cut short by three very dark looks he received from Flavio, Gillen and Ludwig.

"Thank you, my boy, for answering the questions. You may go to bed now," Dumbledore said, a twinkle visible in his eyes, meaning nothing good for Paris and the nations. Paris stood, followed by both Hondas, Beilschmidts and the lone Vargas in Ravenclaw. As soon as they joined the group of other first years that had to wait for them the silver-haired Beilschmidt took the Frenchman's right side, while the lonely Vargas took the left. The blond Beilschmidt took a step forwards, protecting the young boy in the middle. The brown-eyed Japanese joined the German, while the other Japanese man joined the back. Why they felt the need to protect the boy was obvious as one look at the Ravens said that they wanted to study him. Just when he thought he could not be shocked much more, the young Potter called over to the ones in his group but in other houses; in German.

"Morgen vor dem Frühstück treffen wir uns vor der Großen Halle. Legen wir einen großen Auftritt hin. Jemand von uns wird noch heute Abend in Erfahrung bringen, ob wir an den Tischen von anderen Häusern sitzen dürfen."

The professor had no idea what the boy just had said, but the group nodded in acceptance. Well, some nodded, others called an affirmative in a mixture of languages, one sounded like a curse.

Harry called something in that language back and soon an argument broke out. It looked like it, mostly it was friendly banter.

~O~

While the professors were still talking, Matthew followed the pureblooded prefect down into the dungeons. It was cool and damp on the walls, instead if welcoming it felt as if they were led to their death. The real children in their house seemed to not know what to think of them. Canada was quite happy with their uncertainty, as that meant they didn't have to battle right from the beginning for their standing in the house. The upper years meant a lot more trouble for the nations that wanted to help Paris as much as they could.

Zao voiced what every of the nations was thinking in different variations, "I don't think that we are prepared enough to tackle the house rivalry. They don't even trust the people that are sorted into their own house, so how will we manage to get them off the backs of the Gryffindors?"

The other nations had to suppress a knowing sigh. Before anyone could say something they came to a stop in front of a wall. Matthew really wanted to sigh. Walls as entrances were seemingly popular in the magical world. If they even had walls in their homes as entrances, like 'You shall not PASS! Sorry, dude, but you don't have the right password' and if walls could shrug that would be added, too?

Luciano seemed to have read his mind or maybe he mumbled his thoughts because he started laughing. Loudly. The prefect that just started to say something stopped and stared. With that he wasn't alone, even Viktor, Zao and Ivan couldn't help it. Finally Luciano stopped and excused himself. Matthew threw him a smirk, to his surprise he got it returned. Well, Matthew had to admit that he was curious to get to know the 2p!s. He had worse nation in his own dimension. It got him curious as to what the other nations were like and if they were even slightly like their leader. Tomorrow would be interesting in that aspect, that was a given. If they could sit like they desired the magical world of Britain was in for a shock. And in the front would be five first year Slytherins.

"Well, this is the entrance to the Slytherin common room and the dorms. The password changes weekly. It will be posted on the black board in the common room so make sure to look there before such a change is to happen. The password for this week is 'Wolfsbane'."

The wall slid to the side and presented a dark room. The walls were in black, green and silver. The furniture was completely black, the pillows again a dark green with silver linings. What stood out the most was the window in one of the corners that had a view in the lake they had crossed to reach the castle. Everywhere they could look they saw snakes. Either they were on the walls, on the rug, on the pillows; even the furniture itself was not safe from them.

"Now that this is over with, dorms are through these doors, girls on the right, boys on the left. We recommend waking up early and we will show you the way back to the Great Hall."

Luciano murmured, for them to hear, "Don't worry. I remember the way. We should reach the Hall in time for Paris to share his plan with us. Just to ask, though, do we want to go with them or are we doing everything our way?"

Matthew was the first to answer, "We'll do our thing. I'm sure that the others will do exactly the same. If we show the other first years that we're above them they will have more doubt to contest our taking over the hierarchy in our houses."

"Or they could contest it even more as they know nothing about us," Zao said in an argument against it.

Luciano agreed with Zao's thinking. On the other hand it would be even better when the now acting court of Slytherin had no idea of their political power they wielded. So they couldn't tell the children much in fear that they contacted their parents.

"Don't give too much away. For now we will see if the children are going to play with us or against us. If they decide to play the more dangerous game against us, we will try to integrate and walk tomorrow morning with them. If they play with us on their side we will make it clear that they are not worthy enough to be part of our group. Not now, at least. We will be more popular if we don't let anyone in."

"Paris told me while some of these children were sorted, that our biggest political opponent would be Draco Malfoy. The Malfoys hold a lot power within the Ministry and the Lord, Lucius Malfoy, has the ear of the Minister. Draco is his son and as such we will hear quite often over his father, da?" Ivan said from the other end of the line they had unconsciously formed. How Matthew had ended up between the 2p!s he would never understand, but he didn't say a thing about it. Better him than Ivan with his sometimes quite short temper; that would lead to deaths at the first evening.

"You want to tell me that our most competition comes from a child?" Luciano hissed almost inaudible. Viktor raised a dark brown eyebrow in question, his red eyes drilling holes into the blond boy who had entered their compartment.

"Tell me, Luciano, how old you were when you took over the control of the mafia," he finally commanded, his dark voice sending shivers down the spines of some of the children in front of them. The voice was scary as no child should have it as long as he didn't enter the puberty. De-aging spell could only do so much, so the nations that already went through their puberty wouldn't go through it again. As such the already scary voice of the Russian was even more scary when nobody suspected a child to have such a voice.

"I was nine," Luciano finally gave up and answered. "I had to do it! Do you know how many idiots think they are good capos, only to fail right after that? Don't give me that look, Matthew," he protested when he saw the raised eyebrows of the Canadian next to him.

Matthew gave a good natured nod that stated a clearly disbelieving "Suuuuure," but none the less Canada decided to leave it be and entered the hallway to their dorm. The Russians, the Chinese and the Italian hurried after him. When they entered they saw that all the boys were already there, while they tried to do their best to be inconspicuous. The sudden silence said more than a thousand words that the children were not sure how to react to them. Malfoy should be able to name them, but Matthew was sure that his brain shut down somewhere in the middle of introductions. Not that he would hold it against him, he would, too. Paris wouldn't listen to such a lengthy introduction, too. The capital confided that he simply did it because he couldn't stand the kid. But back to the silence; the children looked the nations over, the nations waited for a reaction.

"Hello. I'm Blaise Zabini," a kid with tanned skin and violet eyes introduced himself finally. "Heir to the House of Zabini and many more."

Luciano, who just wanted to ask himself what the kid wanted with that, had a moment of perception. Ah, this was the game the boy wanted to play. Well, all in this room knew how to play, so why not?

"Nice to meet you, Heir Zabini," Luciano said, trying to keep the amusement out of his voice, "I am Luciano Vargas, leader of the Italian mafia."

Four pairs of eyes dulled in a way that showed they had no idea what that was. Zabini's eyes widened in recognition and a little in fear. So the little pureblood had heard of them, hm? Interesting. Luciano decided to pay a little more attention to the little Italian who wanted to play with the big people. The man turned child gave a 'cheery' smile and the boy flinched slightly.

"Theodore Nott, Heir to the noble House of Nott," another boy decided to play. He didn't understand the danger he was in. The children may know more about magic and all that fun, but while the nations knew what they could do with their wands, the children had no idea what damage a well-aimed shot could do or even how a shovel looked like. Again Luciano wondered why someone so into subtlety and manipulations like Viktor would use a _shovel_ of all things as a weapon.

This time it was Viktor who introduced himself in return, "Viktor Braginski, leader of the Russian mafia, pleasure."

A strangled noise escaped Zabini. First the Italian and now the Russian mafia, too? That was more dangerous than he thought possible.

"Vincent Crabbe, Heir to the House of Crabbe," one of the meanest looking kids in the room said. Why this became a game of who could shock the others more, Matthew did not know and that was scary for the nation.

"Zao Wang, drug dealer supreme," the Chinese man introduced himself, a sinister gleam in his eyes. Matthew worried slightly that he got out of hand and no Paris was there to control him, but those worries were unfounded, when the man turned child earned a cough from Viktor. Ivan and Matthew exhaled in relief. It was good to know that most of the 2p!s had someone with them that could control them.

"Gregory Goyle, Heir House Goyle," the other one looking like a fat bully introduced himself without using too many words. That he didn't use any grammar rules was overlooked by both the boy and the nations.

"Ivan Braginski, Head of the House of Braginski," Ivan said with a weary sigh. This whole situation was just laughable. Because he couldn't laugh it was more tiring than anything else.

Before Draco could open his mouth, Matthew took it upon himself to introduce him first. He really knew everything that was needed over the boy. Paris didn't like him and he didn't like Paris. Paris didn't like making the life of someone else a living hell; Draco would do it, just because Paris denied any relation to Harry Potter and at the same time Draco's hand in friendship. The nations in Slytherin knew that this meant to keep an extra careful eye on him.

"Matthew Williams, Head of the House of Williams, half-brother of Harry Bonnefoy-Potter."

Luciano, Viktor and Ivan gave him a strange look, while Zao just observed the reactions. Matthew decided that it was true enough. When he was young he grew up with Francis and called him until this day on occasion 'Papa'. As such he could be called brother of Harry, but because that would raise questions he went with that way. Of course they really were related in a way. When Matthew accepted Francis as his caregiver and called him Papa he formed a bond with the French nation. Paris was the capital of said French nation and called him papa, too. He had a bond formed with France, too. The ways this bonds worked a bond had formed between Canada and Paris as soon as they both accepted that France had another son, for both of them not that long after they knew of the other, and now they were brothers in the eyes of magic. He only said to Paris to call him uncle because otherwise it would get really complicated at times to keep track of the family. Through the bonds formed with America and England, the whole Kirkland family had bonds with the capital, too, without them and him even realising it. America had a twin-brother bond with Canada, through this connection a bond with Paris as brother, a bond with England as a big brother, even though he never acknowledged it these days. England had brother-bonds with North Ireland, Ireland, Wales, Scotland, Sealand and America and new connections as brother to Paris through America, who was connected to the capital through Canada.

A yawn interrupted his inner musings and he looked up. The real children were tired and waited only for them to start getting ready for bed. Well, if it was that easy to take over control of the first years they really didn't have that much work to do. Matthew and Zao were the first to search their trunks and get ready for bed.

"Good night," Matthew wished them all in his soft voice. Shortly after that silence reigned and only the soft breathing of ten children was heard. It seemed that at least the first year Slytherins accepted that the nations had a right to act almighty and arrogant. Good for them and for the nations.

~O~

Al looked around. The walking and talking portraits on the wall were scary, but at the same time Al couldn't help but feel intrigued. The torches were a reminder that technology didn't work around here, even though he shortly wondered what security measures were taken that none of the students got the silly idea to burn them with it. When they started to walk up the stairs a kid stumbled and suddenly he yelled. Al's interest was piqued. When he turned around he saw that said kid was knee deep in a stair and couldn't move. The American blinked in confusion. What the hell? Shortly followed was a scream by all the first years when the staircase suddenly decided to move. The Prussian at their side stared over the banister. He seemed to ask himself the same question that Al wondered over before: What security measures were taken so that the students didn't sail over the railing when the stairs moved? With the moving of the staircase the boy could free his leg and they were moving again. For the first time Al was thankful that Oliver had blackmailed Matt and him to join Paris in the school. It wasn't like he didn't like Paris, the capital was an okay bloke, but Al had better things to do than going to school.

After a lot of stairs the nations finally reached a portrait of a fat lady in a pink dress.

Al couldn't help himself, he muttered a, "Oliver would love her dress," and the other nations that knew Oliver snorted in amusement.

"He would," Roland agreed, only half listening to the prefect that had annoyed them on the Express.

"The password for the common room is 'pig snout'. Contrary to other houses our password only changes once a term, so remember it. No giving away the password to someone who is not in our house," here Al, Matt, Roland and Gilbert earned a warning look, which all the nations answered with an innocent blink of their eyes. After that they crawled through a hole in the wall in a place of red and gold. The walls were a deep red, the couches, chairs and pillows around the common room were red with gold lining and even the rug was red and gold.

"Urgh, if all the common rooms are blatantly in the colours of the house? I'll die if I have to be in this room for longer than necessary," Gilbert groaned seemingly in pain. "Red and gold only work in combination with black to look good without looking obnoxious."

"You only say that because it's the German flag," Al sighed in annoyance, but the small smile on his lips stated that he somewhat agreed with the Prussian.

"It's the old German military uniform, you dolt! Where do you think came the idea for our flag from, huh?"

"Wait, the German flag is orientated on the colours of a German uniform?!" Matt asked incredulous.

"Don't talk about the creativity, please," Gilbert said when they started to follow the other first years to their dorm.

"I won't," Al said. Unsaid, but heard from all, was the 'because there is none'.

"It wasn't West's decision," Prussia said in the defence of his brother. "Damn politicians decided that it was a good idea and it kept the Germans at that time happy. Nowadays most don't even know anymore why the flag is coloured like it is."

The red-head that had entered their compartment had listened in on their conversation and now sported an idiotic expression on his face. The half-bloods and muggleborns looked amused because they knew what they were talking about.

"Well, I personally want to forget this. It's somewhat strange to know," Gilbert said shuddering. "I wish a good night and a good night's sleep. We see us in the morning."

With those words Gilbert closed the (red) curtains around his bed and soon they heard soft breathing.

Roland, Al and Matt decided to follow his example, wished a good night and soon the first year room in the Gryffindor tower was silent.

~O~

Oliver sighed in annoyance. Why again had he decided to talk the hat into putting him into Hufflepuff? The happy-go-lucky attitude of everyone around him drove him crazy! He was most of the time a nice guy who loved to laugh and smile. So, normally he would fit in perfectly. But not here and not now. The prefects were nice enough, but the smiles and the mothering were ridiculous! Lutz glared annoyed at the table, Francois looked at the ceiling with a longing expression that Oliver knew well enough to know that Francois wanted wine and maybe one to ten cigarettes, Yao decided to have a mood swing and now looked depressed at the table and Feliciano whined because they didn't serve pasta.

"So, what do you think the teachers wanted from Paris?" Oliver finally started a conversation when they left the hall. He skilfully dodged any attempt from the other Hufflepuff-firsties to start a conversation because he was curious. Lutz was surprisingly the first to react to the question.

He simply shrugged and then answered, "The headmaster probably wants to know where he spent the last six years of his life. It could be that it wasn't only the headmaster, as I think that all staying behind were the ones interested in the answers. That was the whole staff."

Oliver and Francois nearly fell to the ground in shock. Lutz was _not_ known for talking much and then to make such an astute assumption was mind-blowing for the two 2p!s.

"Ve~," they heard Feliciano and they all looked over to him. "Shouldn't we pay attention to our prefects?" he asked and Oliver sighed. Yes, yes they should, but he couldn't really bring himself to do it. Why, oh why did he choose Hufflepuff over Slytherin? Paris had made it clear that he wouldn't be one to judge them on their house and to be honest the little capital had told him that he wouldn't be surprised if he ended up in the green and silver house.

It was an absent-minded Oliver who entered the green (plants), black and yellow common room. The nations stared in horror around the room. Others would describe it as comfortable and homey. Yao, Feliciano, Oliver, Lutz and Francois would describe their nightmares as the common room. The yellow outweighed the black, thank goodness for this one, but the yellow was such a bright colour that it nearly hurt their eyes, the black accents at wall and rug only accentuating it. Right now Oliver really hated himself for choosing Hufflepuff over the snakes. The badgers might have been a nice group, but the room was a living nightmare for all of them. Even Feliciano who always saw something good in any situation couldn't find nice words to describe the common room.

"Let's use every single minute we have to study in the library," Yao suggested in a weak voice. Oliver nodded in agreement, followed by Lutz and Feliciano. Francois simply shrugged.

"As long as it's warm we could use the time to go outside and do our homework there," Lutz whispered, too, in a weak voice. It seemed that this horror of a room stole all of their voices.

"A fantastic idea," Francois agreed in an almost inaudible voice. "The rest of the time we simply go to bed early so we don't have to be in this room."

The other four nations nodded in agreement, following the male students to their dorm room. Excited chatter greeted them when they entered. Oliver plastered a tired smile on his face, and Yao followed his example. If the Chinese learned one thing then it was how to manipulate people, even children, into something. In this case it was a clear signal for them to leave them be and go to bed. The children reacted at once and wished everyone a good night.

"Has anyone of you remembered the way to the Great Hall?" whispered Yao when the children were asleep.

"I have," Lutz and Feliciano said to the surprise of Oliver and Francois.

"When do we stand up?" asked Francois the next question.

"Seven o'clock. Then we have enough time to get ready and meet with the others," Oliver suggested. The little Italian nodded his agreement.

"Well, then we should go to bed. It won't do that we are too late for the meeting with the others on our first day when we want to shock everybody in the school with our continued friendship even though we are in different houses," Yao grinned, excited about shocking the whole school.

Shortly after that the last of the nations fell asleep in the garishly yellow and black beds.

~O~

Ludwig and Kiku shielded Paris from the hungry looks their housemates sent him; Kiku for the first time looking more intimidating simply with his expressionless eyes and the emotionless face. Gillen on Paris' right side grabbed said child's arm in uncertainty, but at the same time the long-haired, silver-haired Beilschmidt was determined to keep their housemates as far from Paris as he could manage. Flavio on Paris' left side sported a feral smile that clearly stated to keep away from Paris or else... Kuro in the back of the capital sported a similar expression to Flavio's, only his dared them to come near. The Japanese really wanted to test his skills again and who would be better than some annoying brats that didn't know what privacy meant?

Paris ignored the protective behaviour of his companions, at least it looked like it for the rest of Ravenclaw, but the nations knew that he was thankful. Only a minimal twitch of his eyebrow, but it was enough to express what Paris wanted to say. All the nations knew that Paris had enough control over his emotions to not allow even this twitch if he didn't want to tell them something. At least most of the times. Paris was someone who could get excited over nothing or anything and at such times his mask was nearly completely down. Luciano was many things, but he was a good teacher even if he was bipolar. After the Ravens climbed a lot of stairs and rounded a few corners the stood in front of a knocker in form of ... a raven. Paris liked it, even if the form was a dead giveaway which common room lay behind it. Kuro, Flavio and Gillen seemed to share this thought, as they all snorted quietly. Paris' lips twitched in amusement. Finally the prefect knocked once and the raven opened its beak.

 _"_ _If you have me, you want to share me. If you share me, you haven't got me. What am I?"_ it croaked a question. Kiku and Paris had to suppress a sigh at this riddle.

The other first years exchanged confused looks. Ludwig instead asked himself if the knocker insinuated that the other houses were too stupid to answer a riddle. If it did then it was no wonder that there was house rivalry in this school.

"To enter our common room you have to answer the riddle the knocker asks of you. If you don't know the answer you have to wait until the next one comes and answers the riddle for you or someone leaves the common room. Now, does someone know the answer to the riddle?"

Paris and Kiku exchanged one look. Finally they sighed at the same time, "A secret."

The prefect looked stunned that two first years could be that much in sync, but none the less he smiled in agreement. Finally the door opened and the nations and capital entered a room in blue, bronze and dark wood. It was a dream come true, the wall wasn't seen at most places because of bookshelves. The blue couches and chairs sported bronze accents and the fire in the fireplace made it look very homey.

Flavio couldn't help but whistle in appreciation, "I like it."

Ludwig, Gillen, Kiku, Kuro and Paris agreed silently. When the other first years went to their dorm, Paris went to the bookshelf and looked for the Hogwarts Charter. He pulled the book out, looking it over.

He sat in one of the chairs, Gillen still on his side. Absent-minded Paris started to pat Gillen's hair while he read the Charter. Flavio silently pulled out a camera and shot a lot of pictures of this cute scene. Shortly after the 2p!s decided that they wanted to go to school with Paris Flavio had decided what he would give Paris as a Christmas present and the pictures were necessary as a photo album without pictures would be simply stupid. A lot of the older female students still in the room started to coo at the scene, but Paris was oblivious to that, as was Gillen.

"We can sit with the others if we want. We only have to sit with our house when there is a feast, like Samhain or the Welcoming feast," Paris said, looking up, meeting the icy-blue eyes of the German, then the dark brown ones from Kiku, followed by the magenta-coloured ones from Flavio and the red ones from Kuro.

"That's great. I still have to give Luciano his books, the parchment and ink he will need," Flavio said drily. Harry snickered amused.

"Let me guess, he didn't pack his things the evening before and had to hurry. Because you are a responsible big brother sometimes you only made him pack his clothes and took everything else in your trunk."

"Yes, somewhat like that," Flavio agreed, flashing white teeth in a grin. Ludwig and Kiku snickered in amusement as they pictured that scene.

"Oh!" Paris said suddenly as he had read on, "Look at that. If all the students of a house agree, we can enter the common room of this house as well!"

Ludwig and Kuro read over the shoulder of the capital and agreed silently that this had to happen as soon as possible for them.

"That is nice and all, Paris," Ludwig started in his deep voice, "but we really should go to bed now. We have to be up early."

Paris sighed, put the book away and after wishing everyone a good night, the last nations in the group of nations went to bed.

~O~

 **Morgen vor dem Frühstück treffen wir uns vor der Großen Halle. Legen wir einen großen Auftritt hin. Jemand von uns wird noch heute Abend in Erfahrung bringen, ob wir an den Tischen von anderen Häusern sitzen dürfen.** **(German) - Before breakfast tomorrow we will meet in front of the Great Hall. Let's make a big show out of it. Someone from us will look into it if we can sit at the tables from the other houses.**

 **Oh, Jesus, I have finally the sorting written! Now I only have to remember that the Sorting Hat decided to put Lutz into Hufflepuff and not Gryffindor like I originally planned. -.- Stupid mule-ish characters. Never do like I wish. -.- Well, I hope that my sorting at least surprised you a bit.^^**


End file.
